link of the universes
by adstyle17
Summary: After the murders of Ron and Ginny by a group of wizarding terrorists, Harry and Hermione seek revenge using the time turner. Things go bad when they both end up in a parallel universe that is 800 years behind their own. Can they make it back? Will they embrace the feelings they have for each other? Can they stop this new universe from entering a man-made armageddon?
1. Chapter 1

AN:This story was originally being made on another fan fic site but i decided to post it on here instead. This is one of my ideas combined with the Harry Potter genre, a few characters you would recognise from the Harry Potter books/film are in here but most characters are mine. The story is around Harry and Hermione .

p. is my first fan fic so some parts may be amateurish compared to other stories i read on here.

Chapter 1

Harry found himself checking his watch for the umpteenth time in the last five minutes. His head slumped, nervousness creeping in as he awaited the arrival of one Hermione Granger.

It was a month since he lost Ginny, two since Hermione lost Ron. They both agreed soon after the funerals of their beloved Weasley partners that they would grieve for the moment but when the time was right they would track the killers down, demand answers and then take their revenge.

They tried, or Harry tried, to gently ask the rest of the Weasley clan who would have a motive for killing two of the youngest Weasley siblings. The answer was expected because Harry knew either they would be too sad to talk or generally had no idea. He then decided to visit Amelia Bones, the head of the DMLE, to see some of the evidence from the case, however she had dismissed The-Boy-Who-Lived saying it is confidential and they cannot give such information to members of the public.

Hermione got into the action as well searching up certain vigilante groups known to hating a certain type of witch or wizard's family as well as looking for other cases in which was similar to this case but found no luck.

Finally they agreed enough is enough and decided to investigate the case themselves despite the DMLE already on top of it. After a brief visit to the scene of Ron's death, they had a breakthrough. Somehow the aurors in charge of the case had missed a disfigured marking in the alleyway outside the emergency exit to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. The mark was of an Adder head with red eyes and spelt across its face was the word "Greedy". It was unsettling to know the aurors had missed it; it was well hidden but if they did a proper search they would have easily found it. The wall it was placed on was red whilst the mark was grey so unless the aurors were colour blind, in Harry and Hermione's view there was no excuse.

A similar marking was also found at the scene of Ginny's death except the word across the face now said "Possessive", again it was hidden but not hard to find as it was written across the side of the underpass along with the graffiti that occupied the rest of the wall, if the aurors had even half a brain they would have realised that it was practically directly above where Ginny's body was found but again the aurors must have missed it as nothing was done about it.

That night Harry and Hermione visited the local wizarding library and both checked out books that they thought had answers on who owned the markings.

So here he was waiting for the brunette in Madame Fortescue's ice cream parlour, he already ordered but he found it difficult to eat due to the tension clouding his mind. Harry was disappointed that the book he chose offered no help, now it was down to Hermione but Harry had faith in her, his nervousness must be about how badly he didn't want to let Ginny or Ron down.

Just as Harry was about to take a tentative bite of his ice cream he saw the door fling open and a fuming Hermione stormed into the parlour expression unchanged as she sees Harry. With a venomous huff she drops into the chair opposite him and places the overly large book on the table. "Any luck" harry offers.

"A lot, but all bad" she replied.

"So, you didn't find anything"

"Yes, I did, but that what's so bad about it"

Harry sat up sharply then asked "what did you find?"

"I found a group named The Redeemers. They are a group of terrorists that believe that people who take life for granted should not continue to be "pleasured with the gift of life", so these monsters take it upon themselves to "redeem the world of their poor example for human beings", or in English, they kill any they think doesn't appreciate their life. How they would know that the person needs redemption is beyond me."

"That is despicable" Harry retorted "Ron and Ginny did appreciate their life, everyone does don't they. And this group need to look in the mirror if they think anyone needs redeeming"

"It's absolutely disgusting and outrageous" Hermione concurred.

"It explains the messages on the markings. Ron's "greed" and Ginny's "possession". But why the adder head? ".

Hermione immediately started scanning the book until she found the page and started reading from it. "…The marking is a symbol of their belief. The adders head; with the V for vanquish tells the victims that wherever they go they cannot escape…the ignorance of cherishing life". Hermione hardly finished when she broke into tears, crying into her hands with her elbows planted to the table, her shoulder shaking with the power of her sobs.

Harry rose from his chair to join Hermione on the opposite side of the table, his arms wrapping around her shoulders at the side. Hermione instantly collapsed into his chest continuing to sob, her arms around his torso.

"It's…not…fair, Th…they didn't…deserve this" She managed to get out through the sobs.

"Too right they didn't, we will track the monsters to the end of time before we give up on Ron and Ginny" Harry promised, a determined frown scarring his forehead.

Amongst the comforting embrace, neither of them noticed a golden, unique hour glass that spun inside a ring, slide out of the brunette's pocket and land on the floor.

The sound of metal connecting with the floor caught the attention of the brunette and she instinctively released her arms from around Harry and reached down to pick it back up. When she noticed what it was, she held it in her fingers and began thinking over Harry's previous statement.

"Time" she pondered.

Immediately, she shot a hopeful glance to Harry before speaking "I have a brilliant idea".

"Gee Hermione, give someone else a chance to come up with the ideas" He joked. Hoping her spirits will be lifted even more so that he can properly cheer up himself with the happiness he saw in Hermione's face. The brunette ignored it to immediately enlighten Harry with her plan.

"All we have to do is return to the day Ron died so we can warn him to stay away from the twins shop and then alert the auror's of the plan these creeps had to kill Ron that will mean that Ginny will survive as well since Ron was killed before her. The Redeemers will go to Azkaban and we get Ron and Ginny back"

"You know they will turn us away without evidence" Harry said.

"Not if we catch them in the act"

By the look on Harry's face, Hermione immediately enlightened him.

"We make them believe Ron is there so they show up to kill him, instead they will fall into our trap and due to their previous other murders get automatically sent down"

"But they will need to see Ron to think he is there"

"Polyjuice potion"

"You sure they will fall for that"

"Positive"

So for the rest of the day, the two 18 year olds managed to come up with what they THOUGHT was an ingenious and flawless plan. Boy, were they wrong.

AN:Just to let you know this murder case is just an idea for an "accident" to occur for Harry and Hermione, i have nothing against Ron or Ginny. more chapters to come, don't know how many but i know there will be a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: ready for the next chapter well here it is, this story is very fast paced so if niggling things happen like a mistake in the plot or something i

apologize .

Chapter 2

"You ready"

"Yes"

"You sure"

"Positive"

"Right…3…2…"

"Wait wait wait"

"Come on Harry"

"Look I'm nervous; if we fail we could not imagine the consequences. This is life-changing stuff here, Hermione"

"The only lives we will be changing are ours, Ron's and Ginny's. And it will be for the good"

Harry looked like he was close to a reply but instead sighed and dropped his head. The fire in his belly was fuelled by The Redeemers and their sick, cruel ways in which they take the lives of not only the two youngest Weasleys, but other innocent people who have been wrongly accused of taking life for granted. That side of him wanted to go back in time, hunt them done and put a marking of his own on their bodies with the word "Revenge". The other half was anxious of the outcome and just wanted to stay where he was. He didn't want to see any doubt in Hermione's eyes when he looked at them to make sure she was one hundred per cent sure she knew what they were doing, but all he saw in the delicate eyes of his best friend was pure determination and certainty, Harry's anxiety is no match for his faith in Hermione.

"Ok, let's do this"

"3…2…1…"

Hermione spun the time turner and in seconds a golden light shone from it, getting bigger and brighter with each passing moment. It wasn't long before a mini vortex of gold light erupted from the time turner, substituting Sirius' room in Grimmauld Place with its naturally cold aura with warmth the room desperately needed.

By now the vortex was the size of a party balloon and still growing, Harry and Hermione, who were now starting to feel its pull, shot one last glance at each other and nodded before leaning into the warm light and with a sharp tug they were sucked into it. They were now encompassed with gold as they whirled around in the vortex, giving the thought of being sucked into a light tornado.

Suddenly, a figure from the opposite direction collided with the duo and they were sent careening out of control and before they knew it, they slipped out of consciousness.

Harry awoke to see dark, menacing clouds bearing down on him. His glasses at an angle on his nose and a pounding headache invading his skull. When he lifted his head up to see what was around him he knew instantly they were no longer at Grimmauld Place and he highly doubted they were even still in the country. Black mountains and valleys were scattered about behind a forest with no leaves or signs of wildlife, he was sat on a hill that seemed to be covered in ash and grass was sparse.

"Hermione…where on earth are we" he said worriedly "why are we not at Grimmauld Place"

It was at this point he noticed Hermione on her knees, head hung with tear streaks clearly visible.

"Hermy, what's wrong"

"This is all my fault"

"Your fault, don't be ridiculous. How were you supposed to know this would happen?"

"I'm sorry Harry, I was too engrossed with the plan I completely over-looked the link"

"Link, what link?"

"There is something about the time turner I didn't tell you, Harry"

"What"

"You know the gold vortex we were sucked into, well that is the link" Hermione explained, she took a second to compose herself and elaborated. "Well our dimension is the third dimension, time is the fourth. For the time turner to work we need to be connected to the fourth dimension" she paused to make sure he was following; Harry nodded for her to continue "the link is that connection. But many people don't know that there are two third dimensions, or two universes, that share the link"

"So, how did we end up here, wherever we are?"

"We must have used the link at the same time someone from the other universe used it"

"That's what, or who, we collided with on the way through"

"Exactly"

"So, why is that a problem, we just need to apparate back to Grimmauld Place and try again"

Hermione sighed sadly then spoke "Harry, we can't apparate, cos we are no longer on our dimensions earth"

"You've lost me"

"Harry, we are in the second universe"

It took a while but when it finally sank in a gasp escaped his lips "we're in another universe?"

"Yes, now do you see that it was my fault, I didn't tell you about it and I shamefully was ignorant to this possibility which has become a disaster, I should have waited"

Harry by now had gotten over his shock and immediately started defending Hermione "how were you supposed to know someone else, from another universe, was using the link at the same time?"

"Whenever you time travel, you are advised to mutter an incantation that alerts you to any other users using the link. I didn't do that"

"Don't beat yourself up about it, we all forget those types of things when our mind is on something else, we were just extremely unlucky"

"It was still my fault, now I've let you down, I've let Ginny down, I've let Ron…"

"STOP" Harry urged sternly "you know for a fact what Ron would do in this situation. He would just shrug it off as nothing" Hermione was about to interrupt but Harry continued "you have let no one down, especially not Ron. If we got here we can get back, then we start the plan all over again"

"Harry, there's no point, the chances of colliding with another person on the way back are practically a million to one"

"We will just have to…"he stopped talking and his eyes were no longer on hers, they were looking past her with disbelief and a smile spreading across his cheeks "Hedwig"

Hermione spun to see a snowy white owl perched on a branch of one of the leafless trees.

"How did he get here" he asked with another bout of disbelief.

"Of course, Hedwig was in the same room as us when we got sucked into the vortex, it must have sucked her in too"

As they went to stroke Hedwig they were oblivious to the group now appearing behind them. The leader out in front had wispy brown hair and sideburns that underlined his jaw. He had green eyes that matched his cocky expression and a pointed chin. His eyebrows were as untamed as his hair and sideburns and made his expression seem ten times more effective. His clothes, like the rest of the group, were black with rags as robes and tattered boots. This group was certainly nothing to look at.

"Lookey what we have here boys" the leader said "some oddly dressed troublemakers"

"Oh no, we're not looking for trouble" Hermione assured "we're just lost"

"How right you are girl, this is OUR neighbourhood, and you are trespassing"

"Ok, we will be out of your hair when you tell us how to get home" Harry replied not quite as politely as Hermione

"You're not getting home, trespassers don't get to trespass and get away with it, DO THEY BOYS" he jeered

Utterances of agreement that followed were not exactly enthusiastic but they were still heard.

The leader looked back to the duo "let's have some fun, boys"

AN:Thanks for reading. So, this new universe is what the idea i mentioned was all about, warning-it will be less magicky and more medieval so don't be surprised if you rarely see any magic in this story. Next chapter should be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:Chapter 3 now, you will be intorduced to another Potter character in this chapter but they wouldn't have been mentioned much as she goes way back, just a little hint there. Enjoy.  


Chapter 3

As the group approached, their smiles widened and their demeanour was aggressive.

Half expecting the duo to back down, the leader glanced once more over his shoulder. As he turned back he had a millisecond to act before a blue orb rammed itself into his gut and propelled him backwards. The rest of the group barely turned before three more orbs connected with three other members of the group.

The owner of the orbs was standing eight yards before them. She held in her right hand a two metre long staff with a bulb that changed colour every time she waved it around, fastened to the staff via a claw like twig. On the other end was a blade extending to ten inches, embedded into the staff.

The woman herself had clearly once been beautiful but the years had claimed that. Her grey blonde hair was dirty and more untamed than that of the groups' leader or even Sirius. She wore a tattered green robe with a marking on the back that was worn away so much it was unrecognisable.

Despite her age she moved quickly and you could see the experience in her moves.

The rest of the group were now ducking and diving, sending wayward spells the woman's way of which she dodged with ease and she shot back barely unsettled. Harry and Hermione, who were spectators as the fight continued, soon joined forces with the woman, sending stunners and body bind curses towards the remainder of the group, who were now retreating whilst the victims on the ground were now scrambling to their feet. They stopped firing when all the victims had scarpered to the forest and they turned to the stranger that saved their lives.

"Thank you, whoever you are. We owe you one"

"So you don't know my name or recognise me" The woman spoke, her voice broken with age.

Harry replied with no whilst Hermione replied with yes.

"Well, I believe a lesson is in order. But I'm afraid I'm too tired so your friend shall have to teach you who I am"

Harry thought the woman barely was out of breath but he didn't want to question his and Hermione's only ally in this universe so he let it slip.

"Harry, this woman is one of the founders of Hogwarts, this is Helga Hufflepuff" Hermione explained.

Harry was taken aback by this revelation. "I don't wish to be rude but…shouldn't you be dead" he replied, still startled.

"Ahh…well, when people from opposite universes end up in the other universe, age is…how could I put it…non-existent"

"Wait, you don't age here" Hermione replied.

"Not even a day"

"So, how did you end up in this universe?"

"I don't know"

Both Harry and Hermione looked at her with confused faces

"I had no recollection of it, one minute I am writing in my study, the next I woke up here"

"You sure you have no idea how you got here" Harry asked.

"Yes, complete mystery". The woman then casually started exploring her staff with her eyes.

"So, then there must be another way to time travel other than my time turner, and that means there is more than one way out of here" Hermione replied excitedly.

"Yes and no"

"What do you mean "yes and no", there must be another way to time travel if you got here without the use of a time turner" Hermione replied now frustrated.

"Oh, there are many ways to time travel but only the time turner can send you to another universe"

"So, our only hope is the time turner" Harry said with a sigh.

At this statement, Hermione noticed that Helga had once again started looking about her staff only this time she was looking at it with a knowing look on her face. "Oh my god, you know another way back, don't you" she said.

"I know of it, I know someone who knows where it is"

"Tell us"

The woman started checking their surroundings for anyone watching or listening to them, then spoke "Come on, follow me, spies may be lurking anywhere".

She led them back up the hill and down the other side. The other side of the hill was just as garish as the previous side except there was a lifeless meadow instead of a lifeless forest. A hut was clearly visible amongst the long grass. It was dilapidated, with glassless windows and a door that wasn't the best fit for the door frame, being a few inches shorter than the whole frame. It was big though, about the length and width of a canal boat, however the roof was caved in due to the poor thatched construction.

She led them to the door and said "it's practically the dark ages here; this is considered as a good home"

She almost laughed at the duo as both pair of eyes bulged out of their skull. She then stepped inside holding the door for them.

The interior was much better than the exterior but that wasn't saying much. A large fire and two armchairs were located at the rear of the hut, the fire was nice but the armchairs had their cushions split and gravel that was used to stuff it with was trickling out. At the side of the room, a single bed was found; it had a thin mattress and a thin blanket for warmth, no quilt, duvet, pillowcases or pillows. The bed didn't even have sheets. Next along was a lavatory, if you could call it that. To Harry and Hermione it looked gruesome. Three boards surrounded the lavatory one that swung outwards to replicate a cubicle. The basin itself was just a stone seat with a hole in the bottom, leading underground apparently. A tap was attached to the wall and a rusty bucket was ready for probably something to flush with. Next up was a bathtub, again not pretty, made of stone and barely big enough to sit in. Just like the toilet, a hole led underground to empty the tub of water, a circular, wooden disk was used as a plug. The taps only ran cold. To Hermione and Harry's discomfort no boards were around the bath, so no privacy. Hermione didn't particularly want to wash herself before Harry and Harry the same (though Harry couldn't stop an image of Hermione washing her body from entering his mind).

Helga invited them to sit down in the armchairs as she claimed her bed. After a long silence Hermione finally spoke "so, you were telling us about another way to get back to our universe"

"Ah, so we were"

She leant forward before speaking again "how much do you know about the link"

Hermione then explained everything, as if she was reading it from a book, about what she knew about the link and time travel. "Well, time travel is all about connecting to the fourth dimension, by accessing the fourth dimension you can manoeuvre between periods of time in the third dimension before once again entering back into the third dimension. Two third dimension universes share the link."

"You're correct, but the time travel is not the reason for the link"

"Then what is"

"The link itself was made to connect to both universes but the link doesn't just connect using time travel or the fourth dimension. The link is almost like a junction. Imagine a car and a bus at a certain junction, the car can go in both directions but the bus can only go in one due to the actual bus route."

Harry was completely confused now but luckily Hermione was with it. "so, there are two ways to get into both universes, one of them has no choice but to go to the fourth dimension and back whilst the other does." Helga now had a massive smile on her face but saw that Hermione still had a question to ask so she remained silent "so if time travel is the bus what is the car?"

"The car is just an easy path to the next universe if you wish to time travel you choose the road on the right if you want to go to the next universe you go on the left. Your time turner (or the bus) can only time travel. Unless you get knocked into the road on the left."

"So, that is the reason we ended up here. We collided with someone on the way through; the roads must be right beside each other."

"I think I get it now" Harry contributed.

"But I'm afraid only one person knows where the left road is, his name is Mada Selyts."

AN: So sorry about my stupidity, told you i would make mistakes and i didn't realize this one until after i had posted it. I know that Helga lived thousands of years before Harry and Hermione and cars and busses didn't exist, sorry about that got carried away. Later in the story i will come up with an idea of how Helga knew what a car and bus was so bare with me. Thanks for reading and chapter 4 will be up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:Chapter 4. Mada is one of my characters in my idea, he is literally based on me(personality and appearance wise that is). Enjoy.

Chapter 4

"Where is this Mada Selyts?" Harry asked

"He disappeared 7 years ago" Helga replied

"But surely YOU know where he is?" Hermione asked

"No, and the one person who does cannot go to him"

"Why?"

"Because if they meet our world will go back into war"

Helga got up and started pacing in front of the duo, arms behind her back. "A decade ago two of the most powerful sorcerers in this world and probably yours were having a back and forth war, gathering troops to battle. Now, legend says that the dark wizard named Noraa captured Mada and performed a ritual to enhance Madas' powers. Mada originally was an average wizard, in love and no drama. In one day, he went from average to sensational. That sounds like a good thing doesn't it, but for Mada he hated it. Not only was some stranger he never met dictating his life, he was slowly being turned dark via the possession that Noraa had over his emotions and mind. For three long years, there was a war that never stopped, the dark forces first tried destroying crops and supplies the opposition needed before highly enchanted wards were placed around every crop field, vineyard and other agricultural foods. They then went after the children before every single child not of age to fight was placed in a highly secure sanctuary. Finally, both sides had enough and they had a non-stop six day battle".

Harry and Hermione were listening intently, gasping, yelping and groaning whilst Helga continued to tell the story.

"On the seventh day, the battle ceased and Mada and Noraa went head to head having the most iconic fight you could ever imagine. It all ended badly though when his lover sensed he was on the back foot and tried a sneak attack upon Noraa. That was what distracted Mada and also caught the attention of Noraa".

Harry and Hermione's hearts were in their mouth at this stage and were on the edge of their seats.

"Noraa, being the dark wizard he was, used it to his advantage. He grabbed her by her neck and threw her into the middle of the battleground. Mada had no time to react and one of his attacks hit her. Mada now totally enraged went on to defeat the dark wizard; his anger fuelled his attacks with pure venom. He couldn't kill him though so Mada made a vow to protect his lover and banish Noraa, it was at a cost though"

"What did he do" Harry asked

"In order for Noraa to stay banished, Mada had to make a barrier that if either Mada or his lover passed it Noraa would return"

"So, they can never see each other, how sad" Hermione said with tears in her eyes.

"But Mada did give her a map so at any time, she can see where he was but that is as close as it gets to actually see each other"

Out of the blue, Harry blurted out something that made Helga and Hermione frown. "Can't we convince her to help us find him?"

"HARRY POTTER, I NEVER THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE SO…INSENSITIVE" Hermione yelled in shock.

"What, she doesn't have to come; we can just convince her to let us borrow that map"

"I agree with Hermione that was so insensitive" Helga returned appalled.

"I'm not doing it to be mean but can you see any other way to help us find Mada, she is the only person who knows where he is and she cannot cross the barrier. If she gave us the map and we promised to bring it back maybe she will agree."

Hermione had her arms crossed, unable to look Harry in the eye for such insensitivity, the fact he can over-look such heart-breaking situations like that.

"Harry, that map is the last thing she has left that belongs to Mada and she will not give it up to a stranger that wants it to help him get back to where he came from" Helga said.

"We have to try something, I don't want to stay here" Harry moaned

Even though Helga wasn't entirely happy with The-Boy-Who-Lived at the moment she knew that the only way to find Mada was to find Estelle, his lover, and she did know where SHE was. Despite this now being her home she realised that it clearly wasn't theirs and the sadness in the duo's eyes told her they were grieving someone, she didn't intrude however, she, unlike Harry just now, was sensitive to people's feelings and knew by mentioning anything would not go down well with either of the two adolescents. The descent thing would be to return them so they could continue grieving properly, without all this aggravation.

"Ok, I see your point, but please let me do the talking" She begged.

Harry nodded.

"Well, it's getting late best get some sleep, as tomorrow I will train you both up" She said with a hint of authority, just so they knew that was the final say.

"Why? We have graduated from Hogwarts, and me and Harry got Outstanding's in Defence Against the Dark Arts" Hermione said.

"Yes, but I don't mean wand training or any magic, I mean physical, combat training"

"Why combat people when we have wands?"

"Because, you are fighting in medieval times here, and besides many of your spells won't work here, sure your stunners and body bind curses will but nothing else, unless you do the same ritual Mada had but on a lower scale then maybe, but you'll find that Petrificus Totalus, Reducto, Expelliarmus even Avada Kedavra won't work."

"Then how come Stupefy and the Body bind curse worked" Harry asked.

"You have stored magic that is just about strong enough to perform those spells but eventually even they will stop working"

"Why don't the wands work?" Hermione asked, though really she had an idea.

"Because the parts of the wand are from your universe, anything from your universe will not work in this one and neither will ours work in yours" She replied she had now climbed into bed, which both Harry and Hermione thought was rude since she offered no food or drink and didn't even say where they could sleep.

The duo then decided to take the armchairs using their jackets as quilts. The armchairs, despite being a bit scruffy, were surprisingly comfortable.

Helga then popped her head out of her blanket and blinked hard at the fire which extinguished instantly.

After five minutes Harry heard Hermione get up and walk the two steps between the two armchairs. She then bent down and whispered in his ear "can I sleep with you, I can't sleep". By the way she said it he knew it wasn't all to do with the cold or the scruffy armchair. "Sure Hermy".

Harry then moved to the side to allow Hermione space to rest beside him, he offered her his coat and she accepted it. She then rested her head on Harry's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around hers.

"Harry…promise me we will make it home"

"I promise, on my life, we will"

She then snuggled into him closely and before they knew it they both fell asleep unaware of a smiling Helga looking at the pair. She knew then that they would definitely make it home, because they deserved to be happy in their own world with each other. And the cutest thing is they didn't even know it.

AN:First sign of something to come for the duo wink wink. There is no sexual activity in my story, maybe when i am more experienced i will add some into my future stories but for now you will have to do with snogging and groping at

best, chapter 5 next.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:Chapter 5 now, not much to say about this one except that Harry and Hermione have another private moment towards the end. enjoy.

Chapter 5

The duo woke up much earlier than expected thanks to Helga. She had them jogging at five o'clock in the morning on terrain that tanks would struggle with and due to how high above sea level they all were, breathing was heavy and thin.

This was the schedule Helga had written up before she woke them;

04:30-05:30 Long distance jogging

05:30-06:00 Weightlifting

06:00-07:00 Assault course

07:00-08:00 Archery

08:00-08:30 Aerobics workout

08:30-09:00 Yoga

09:00-09:15 Breakfast

09:15-10:15 Combat training

10:15-10:45 Reaction testing

10:45-11:15 Survival skills

11:15-12:00 Mental training

12:00-12:30 Lunch

Remainder of the day- Lessons on History, Mythology, Politics, Culture, Nature and Geography within the 7 realms; Emor, Kroy Wen ,Loop Revil, Nodnol, Retseh Cloc, Sirap and Snehta.

As far as they knew this, schedule would be their daily regime until Helga was able to deduce wherever they were fit to walk around in this world with enough knowledge in how to defend themselves and survive.

At first, Harry was against this. His pride would not allow his inability to use magic render him defenceless. He had remembered Helga mentioning a ritual to allow him to use magic like the one forced upon Mada and wanted to give it a try and once he learned that the ritual requires blood of a relative he immediately dropped it but he was still reluctant to give the schedule a try thanks again to his pride. But eventually even he had to swallow his pride. Helga explained to him that the group that they had the displeasure to meet yesterday were now the only remaining wizards and witches that use magic in regular battle other than her. Few embraced it as magic in this universe is generally given to people who are physically weak, unless you're a sorcerer. The medieval style fighting was hugely frequent here so to fight with magic would be like admitting you're a coward. And Harry also remembered the promise he made to Hermione last night. Whatever it took, he would make sure that the lack of magic did not make him a liar.

Hermione was, to say the least, not thrilled to be going through this whole ordeal. She hated the fact that magic was out of the question. Magic was what made her Hermione without that, who she could be. Harry deliberately made sure he wasn't pushing too much so he could support Hermione when she was in need but Helga was having none of it and made sure she was between the two.

Hermione never was sporty and that was shown after just ten minutes of jogging. She walked at a crawl, having coughing fits every ten seconds. Harry wasn't much better; he had an unforgiving stitch in his side that refused to disappear. Helga was surprisingly fit for her age but Harry got the feeling she wasn't pushing herself either as she was always waiting for them to catch up then telling them they will have to do this every day until they had earned how to stay fit, the way she talked never once had a note of exhaustion within her lips. Both the adolescents questioned if all this jogging was necessary. Helga just rolled her eyes, shook her head

Weightlifting was just as bad; Harry just managed to do ten reps on twenty five kilo dumbbells then his relief was shattered when Helga then made him do twenty more from the beginning, Hermione was really struggling to even manage to do five reps. Again Harry was disappointed to learn that Helga barely pushed herself either, it was like she was generally just showing them how to do it rather than improve herself.

Things were a little better with the assault course for Harry but Hermione still struggled, she eventually gave up and sat arms crossed over her chest with a huff and a scowl.

Harry then found himself excelling which surprised him. His reaction test was good, his survival skills were even better and he was surprisingly accurate at archery.

The only kick that Hermione got out of this was when she booted a wall in frustration which resulted in her limping for half an hour.

After all the training, Harry and Hermione sat eating a bowl of rice, fingers shaking from ache. It was quite amusing to Helga and unfortunately was unable to stifle a chuckle from escaping when the contents of Harry's spoon slipped off onto his lap.

"I'm so glad you find our suffering amusing" Hermione scolded.

"You will both get the hang of it"

"How long will that take" Harry asked

"Give or take three weeks if you're lucky and work hard"

"THREE WEEKS, THREE, WHY CAN'T WE JUST USE MAGIC FOR CRYING OUT LOUD?" Hermione screeched.

"You know why" Helga replied sternly "I have no reason to repeat myself, do 1"

"THAT IS WHY WE DON'T BELONG HERE" Tears were filling her eyes

"Well in order for you to get back, you must survive. This world is cruel. Attacks are common. People leave their houses knowing they may never walk back in. They are not being melodramatic; the gang you saw was only a fraction of the threat in this world. Even though the war is over people think it may restart and you have come at a very inconvenient time, people are dying to stop the war from reigniting."

Hermione had silenced but her expression had not changed one ounce.

Harry, in a bid to lower the tension, asked "Can you just go slightly easier on us, if not me then just for Hermione."

This did not go down well.

"I am NOT an invalid, Harry. In fact I saved your life just as many times you've saved mine. I just hate not being able to use magic; it's irritating, like I have lost a limb."

"You coped before, and you don't use magic all the time anyway"

"I DO WHEN MY LIFE IS IN DANGER"

"Do you think I like being without magic, Hermione?"

She paused "no"

"I'm coping, only just, but coping nonetheless. You are the smartest witch of our generation, Hermy. Nothing beats you if you can help it. You are the strongest woman I've met. Surely you can cope too"

Hermione sighed "it's not that, well not just that. It is the fact that without magic I…am…utterly useless. You could handle yourself, I know you can. But what you don't realise is, if you can handle it, I can. But you keep saying "stay here", "will you be ok", like I can't and it hurts me. Makes me think I AM utterly useless."

"So, what you're saying is, I shouldn't care about you" Harry replied, visibly quite hurt.

"No, you shouldn't worry about me. Worrying and caring are two different things but sometimes you think they are the same, and you're right, they are in some ways. But you just worry about me so much that I don't feel like I am good enough"

Harry's eyes had narrowed, his brow furrowed, his fist clenched. Then he spoke surprisingly softly compared to his expression. "Do you have any idea how hurt I am hearing you say that"

Harry got up and stalked towards the armchair, evidently looking for something. Helga who had been silent throughout the whole argument got up and decided to leave the hut, giving the duo some privacy.

Harry had returned expression still hard, with something in his left hand.

Hermione, whose head was slumped to try and avoid eye contact with the green eyed wizard, had noticed and sat up.

Right there in Harry's hand was a journal. He handed it over before sitting impatiently in his chair waiting for her to finish reading.

Hermione was speechless.

"Harry…"

"Still think you're not good enough. Still think you are totally useless. That is a step-by-step record of everything we did together as friends, just you and me. No Ron. No Ginny. Nobody except me and you."

"B…but…what…why"

"I was the first person to see the real you back in our first year, I saw through what everyone said you were. A know-it-all, bossy muggleborn. Do you know what I saw?"

Hermione shook her head.

"A kind-hearted, sweet, intelligent girl who just needed recognition for being the one person you could always rely on"

Hermione was weeping now but on Harry went.

"In our second year, when you were petrified, me and Ron were lost. Nothing has ever left us both feel so hopeless in all our lives when you were gone."

Harry moved his chair closer and his expression softened a little.

"In our third year, the comfort you showed me when I told you Sirius wanted me to live with him was the closest thing I had in that year to happiness, not only did I now have a slight chance of a family life with my godfather but I also had a best friend that proved she would go through time itself with me to do what was right because she actually cared for my happiness."

Hermione was now balling but her smile was angelic as she listened to him.

"In fourth year, you stuck by me when even my other best friend hated my guts, adamant that I was telling the truth and despite the rumours and arguments you never doubted me. In fifth year, you got yourself badly injured just because you and my other friends never wanted me to do it on my own."

Harry now had his hands on hers as she stared deep into the green eyes of her best friend.

"And every day since sixth year ended, you and Ron refused for me to search for the horcruxes on my own, when things got tough you battled through it even when Ron left, you stayed because you promised to help me and would never break that promise. Do you think that girl back then was any different to the woman I see before me now? Not a chance in hell. I worry because you never, ever stopped caring about me, worrying about me. That is my gratitude for you caring about me for 8 years. I will stop worrying, but I will never stop caring."

As soon as he had finished, Hermione instantly entwined herself into his embrace, hugging him tighter than any python the world could offer, crying waterfalls whilst Harry whispered in her ear "I will never stop caring" repeatedly.

"OK, ready for your lessons guys. I know you will love this, Hermione" Helga had returned with the biggest smile on her face .'It's just a matter of time' she thought.

AN:Well another chapter done and another up soon, some action in the next chapter so be ready.


	6. Chapter 6

AN:Chapter 6 now. Some action finally. Enjoy.

Chapter 6

The next two weeks went better than either of the adolescents ever thought it could. Within a few days, Harry and Hermione both got the hang of waking up early which helped them make more progress too.

Harry had built up some muscles in his arms totally superior to the boy that lived in a cupboard for eleven years.

Not only was Harry getting stronger physically but mentally too. His grief was receding at a fast rate, flashbacks to the war that quite regularly haunted his mind now seemed to disappear and with every day that he improved in his training, his hope of finding Mada and finding a way home was rocketing.

Hermione had excelled so much in the training that before long she would be fitter than him. Harry was now baffled in how this girl even considered herself to be unworthy. Losing Ginny and Ron had been a big blow to the pair of them but at least they still had their best friend still willing to be beside him.

She now knew almost everything there is to know about the realms and their history by now and she looked happier than she has been since Ron had died. She was just as determined as Harry was and at this rate they both would easily be ready to search for Estelle in about a weeks' time, just like Helga had predicted.

Harry and Hermione were stood before Helga ready for their reaction tests when a sudden explosion sounded from the hills. Helga had turned her head sharply in the direction and stared with deep concentration. Her body never moved but her eyes were panning back and forth between where the two hills met. Harry and Hermione anxiously watched as Helga's grip on the staff tightened. No one dared move nor spoke, the fear building up in both of the adolescents faces as the silence continued.

"Get…in…to… the hut…now" Helga said quietly but firmly, the danger obvious in her voice.

The teens were still reluctant to move despite every muscle in their body urging them to get moving.

"I…will…NOT…say it again, get…to… the hut"

With that they started backing up towards the hut still unsure of what the explosion was and why they were in danger.

Before they could even get halfway they saw why.

Standing directly at the top of the second hill was a giant, blood red scorpion. It was about fifty foot long, ten foot tall and thirty-five foot wide. Even from eighty yards away they could see that it had six eyes the size of the average Quaffle, quite similar in appearance to the eyes of Aragog. Six legs the size of a single decker bus was to the side of its fleshy underbelly. Claws that could easy crush every bone in the human body in one squeeze, stretched from under either side of its head. But the scariest feature by a country mile was the tail and stinger, arching right over the top of the scorpion's back. The tail initially wasn't the scary thing it was the fact that fire was erupting of the stinger, flamethrower style. Harry and Hermione were now sprinting, trying and failing to stop themselves from looking behind them. Helga stayed put, staring down the Fire Scorpion, black eyes to blue.

Suddenly the tail whipped slightly and a fireball the size of a boulder zoomed out. Not aiming for her or the duo, but for the hut. Just before she was about to conjure a shield defence for the hut she was knocked aside by the claws of the giant, winding her. When she looked up again her hut was ablaze and surprisingly the scorpion started retreating instead of going for the kill.

She was not going to let that happen.

Outraged, she sent one of her orbs directing towards its eye socket. The creature barely blinked at it before swinging again, Helga ducking this time but losing her footing.

Meanwhile, halfway between the battle and the inferno that had been Helga's hut, Hermione was stressing.

"What are we going to do, Harry"

"Right now, we help Helga"

"But how, we don't have magic anymore"

"Have you forgotten what she taught us for the last fortnight?"

"No, but that is a giant scorpion, I don't think we were taught how to fight one during this fortnight, do you?"

"No…" Then Harry remembered "yes"

"You know how to defeat a giant, fire throwing scorpion?"

"No, but WE know one of its weaknesses"

Hermione's eyes bulged for a second and then said "yes, it's underbelly"

The lessons they had got from the founder for Hufflepuff on nature had finally paid off. They both remembered that any giant arachnid/insect had a soft underbelly, scorpions came under that category.

"We still need to get close enough to do it, and how do we attack it without a weapon?"

It was then that he remembered where the arena was for the combat training; surely they could find weapons there. Harry grabbed Hermione's arm and sprinted in the other direction.

Helga was still struggling to get close enough to hurt it whilst half of her dodging skills were letting her down. Three times she had been thrown onto her back, the scorpion swinging at her with its legs, claws and tail. She knew her magic was having no effect but she couldn't get underneath the creature before being once again flung aside. She was weakening and bleeding but she never gave in. The scorpion was still making light work of her.

She dove to her right before a claw could fall on top of her and saw an opportunity. She rolled between its front legs before thrusting the blade on her staff into its underbelly. A high pitched scream bellowed from the creature's mouth, almost like a Tyrannosaurus Rex, she thought it was over but with one flick of its leg she came tumbling out, her staff flying away from her and out of reach.

She narrowly missed a stab from the scorpion's stinger, as she ran to retrieve it. She was about to pick it up when out of the corner of her eye an orange glow shone, instantly knowing what would happen if she didn't move now she flew herself backwards as another fireball came whistling by.

Fatigue had caught her up and she was now unable to move without aching all over. She closed her eyes as the scorpion held her between its left claws and lifted her into the air, she was awaiting the pressure of its claws and the sound of her bones shattering but instead she heard a squeal and she fell out of its grip onto the ground below.

The creature was thrashing about with an arrow in its eye. Helga turned her head with huge difficulty to see one bushy-haired brunette standing twenty feet away with a bow held out in front of her, her eyes on the monster's soulless ones.

The creature, now recovering at little, was now bounding towards her so it never saw a raven-haired boy run underneath him whilst thrusting a two metre long spear through its under belly and out the other side. He then had to dive out of the way to avoid a screaming scorpion from tumbling onto him, effectively killing him too in the process.

Then there was silence as the creature moved no more.

The last thing that Helga remembered before losing consciousness was the duo now walking towards her with concerned faces as she passed out.

AN:Chapter 6 done now for chapter 7. thanks for reading.


	7. Chapter 7

AN:well another chapter up. Hermione and Harry start their quest with Helga and more Harry/Hermione time before the

end.

Chapter 7

Helga slowly opened her eyes, her brain instantly to recalibrate then work out what happened. She heard a fire crackling and whispered voices somewhere off to her left. She sat up and looked around. She recognised this place as the Nozama forest, with its trees bare and dead. Harry and Hermione were by the fire sitting to either side of the fire looking at her sympathetically. What happened? Where was she? Why are they looking at me like that?

Then she remembered everything and wished she didn't. Her home was gone, taken by a random attack by a Fire Scorpion. She barely retained her life fighting it off and if it wasn't for them she would be dead.

"Thank you both, very much, for doing that. You saved a life of someone you barely knew"

"And you saved the life of someone you DIDN'T know…" Harry replied

"…Now we're even" Hermione added

"Besides, who else would train us and lead us to Estelle"

Both of the adolescents then went back to looking at the fire.

"Why did you take me here, we can't train here?" Helga asked

"Why not, we could train while we move" Hermione answered

"What do you mean?"

"Me and Harry, we need to train, right? And we also need to find Estelle. We can move from place to place, training when we stop, until we find Estelle"

"But…"

This time Harry spoke. "Look, you looked after us for two weeks, and now none of us have anywhere to go, except to look for Estelle. If the stories are true about her then maybe she can help us more than we think."

"But it will be perilously dangerous, we barely held up against one giant. Out there, in the wild, there are thousands of giants. Spiders, Dragons, Bats even actual Giants."

"We have dealt with three of those types of creature in our universe already and came out on top. To be fair only JUST with two of them but dealt with them nonetheless."

"But to deal with thousands, day after day, with gangs not too uncommon either. You have no idea how dangerous this really is"

"Maybe not exactly, but we get the general picture" Hermione responded with a smile.

She could argue with them all day but they would never budge and she needn't have the strength to argue so she gave in. "Fine, but don't rely on me all the time"

She turned so that she was once again looking up at the stars as she lay.

Several minutes later, a quiet question came her way in the words of Hermione Granger.

"Why didn't the Scorpion attack us first instead of going for the hut? And why did it retreat before you decided to attack it?"

Helga sighed and said "I honestly don't know, it's not in their nature to be spiteful. The natural thing is to hunt, then eat, then leave."

"Maybe, it was because me and Hermione were running towards it aimed for us and missed or it knew that the hut would protect us if we reached it."

"No, Scorpions are very accurate with their fireballs and they are too dumb to realise tactical things, unless…"

"Unless what?" Hermione returned.

"No, surely not…oh, never mind it's a mystery isn't it"

The pair could tell she was lying; she knew why it attacked her hut or at least had a theory.

"We don't believe you, tell us" Harry replied

"Honestly…I was being silly, jumping to conclusions. Ignore it."

"You do realise you are talking to someone who knows that keeping information secret will get out in the end" He glanced knowingly at Hermione who rolled her eyes, the many times Hermione had made him spill the beans he really didn't want to tell could be counted on an abacus, and he continued "you may as well tell us now".

She sighed heavily "Ok, I'm not too sure why but maybe someone had control over that creature, gave it orders".

"How can someone have control over that thing" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"Back during the days of the war, the dark forces found ways to get into the creatures head and give it orders on their behalf, I don't quite know how it works but that is the only thing I can think of. This doesn't mean that the dark forces had anything to do with it though".

Harry was wondering who she was trying to convince, them or herself.

"So, if it did happen, who would want to attack your hut" Hermione asked.

"Well, there is that gang that we fought when we met, or maybe an old foe of mine. My guess is as good as yours."

"So, they could control any creature, couldn't they?"

"Most certainly"

"Including humans"

"Especially humans"

The fought that any person or animal in this universe could do things that they had no will to resist was frightening. Sure in Harry and Hermione's universe you could do the same but not on this type of scale. You could be forced to kill your family and would have to willingly watch as you did it, that was a living hell.

"It was probably instinct that made the Scorpion fight you back". Harry said finally.

"Yeah, but I still would have lost my hut if I did let it go"

"So, this Estelle, she is Mada's lover?" Hermione asked changing the subject

"Yep"

"We know a lot about Mada now but we still don't know exactly what she is like".

"She isn't a woman you want to be fighting put it that way"

Hermione sat up straight "really she could fight".

"She can still fight and fight is an understatement when talking about Estelle"

"Tell me more"

So they spent the rest of the night listening to the stories of probably the greatest female fighter/assassin both worlds have ever seen. The stories about her decapitating the world's most feared dragon master. Stories about her jumping eight feet just to slash a Giant's throat. You name it she had done it.

Then the topic moved to how Mada and Estelle met, how she was sent to kill him and failed. Little did she know that even when he slept his charm dissolved her efforts, making it impossible to slit his throat.

How in every battle she refused to leave his side and never argued with him. Hermione now had real respect for Mada now, knowing that he could have abused that but he never did.

Throughout the remainder of the night, Harry had taken a step back just pleasantly listening to the two women. He was giving special attention to Hermione, seeing her smile never shrink and her eyes continuously twinkle. She really was beautiful when she was happy. She was always beautiful but nothing compared to her happy face.

Until finally, they were all tired but were all angry at their bodies for not being able to stay awake longer.

When the fire was out and everyone was clambering into bed, Harry never would have imagined that Hermione could have slept any better. But apparently he was wrong. Just like the week before last when they first arrived at the hut after landing in this universe, Hermione walked to him and quietly asked if she could sleep with him.

"Why, too upset to sleep?"

"No, far from it, I'm too happy to sleep"

"God, you can still amaze me, you know that?"

"Is that a yes or no?"

He simply opened up his sleeping bag that Helga had taught them to make with leaves in survival skills and gestured for her to get in.

"Wait, are you sure there is enough room" She said with a slight blush.

"I promise, I'll keep me hands to myself". He replied, arms in the air

She smiled then cautiously got in; making sure it was comfortable in more than one way.

Then she turned to look at him before saying "Does it make me a bad person if I no longer grieve my dead boyfriend?" She asked with sincerity.

"Cause not, can't grieve them forever; they would have wanted us to move on".

"But isn't it too early to finish grieving, it's only been three months?"

"I would have thought the sooner we can get over it the more we can move on"

"But seven years forgotten in only ninety odd days."

"Hey, they are not forgotten, we will never forget them"

"I miss Ron and Ginny and I should be sad talking about them, shouldn't I?"

"Hermione, I no longer grieve them either. There is a reason why we are not, and I think it has something to do with the fact that we haven't been this happy since then, if all it took to get over them was to be happy then maybe coming here was a good thing in a way."

A chuckle sounded from the other side of the fire.

"What?" Harry asked sitting up, Hermione doing the same.

"Oh, don't mind me" Helga replied, with a slight giggle.

"What is so funny?" Hermione asked annoyed.

Helga must have turned as a rustling sound came after, being too dark to see they couldn't be sure.

"I don't think this place is the reason you are happy, today's events proves that. It has something to do with you too making each other happy as you have become closer since the deaths. It's up to you to figure out why you make each other happy."

They both knew that she knew the answer and to be quite honest they had an idea too.

AN:Another chapter gone. I bet you didn't think Helga would come across as this before you read it, did you? Next chapter up soon.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: A bit more background story for Helga in this chapter, they also come across a not so pleasant village.

Chapter 8

The journey was very long indeed. Helga estimated that they would get to Estelle's hideout in northeast Emor in eight days but that solely relied on them training for at least seven hours a day, no excuses. They could easily get there in give or take five days but despite taking down a fully grown Fire Scorpion and doing so quite convincingly without magic, they still had a lot to learn.

Helga didn't even have to push them that much anymore as the adolescents were pretty enthusiastic about it now. Killing a Fire Scorpion in your first ever battle does have a side effect of head swelling and ego boosting. Many of the sessions that they were able to do back at the hut, such as the assault course, weightlifting and combat training, were less intense due to the lack of apparatus so the sessions were extended and they pushed harder. They had to improvise with the objects they found on the ground. Weightlifting now consisted of bench pressing a sixty pound log, the assault course was now practically a jogging session with a lot of stealthy moves like forward rolls, crawls and springboard jumping and the jogging sessions were fifty laps around the perimeter of the area they were in.

Helga would also teach them more about legends of great warriors, or tried to anyway. Usually the conversation always came back around to talking about Estelle or Mada. But Harry and Hermione at the moment was more interested in Helga's story.

Helga apparently had "disappeared" a thousand years ago, and in that time she saw her allies die around her whilst she lived on, eventually she even stopped grieving them when they did pass away or die in battle. Then she fell in love. A man she once helped raise grew up. She watched as he became a handsome, caring, brave teen into a hard-working, gorgeous man. They fell in love and had some wonderful, romantic moments together however they couldn't avoid the fact that he will continue to grow old. He did offer to accompany her back to her own universe hearing the news that a certain powerful sorcerer had found the secret link to another universe. She refused because she had been gone for close to a thousand years, as soon as she will step back into her old universe she would instantly turn to dust, her years claiming her with a vengeance. So she had to go through the agony of seeing him ageing into his elder years and to his death bed.

After his death she vowed never to love again and to isolate herself so that she didn't have to go through all that pain again.

It was the saddest story the duo had ever heard. Eyes were running like streams, the whole atmosphere seemed like a thousand Dementors were looming over them and they were pretty sure that if that was true they probably would not have a wisp of happiness to put into a Patronus.

Helga was also teaching them to hunt now. Hermione refused, even under much pressure from Harry and the founder of Hufflepuff, to kill any living creature for food. She even explained that before they left for the forest she tried to deal with the corpse of the Fire Scorpion with dignity but without magic it would have taken her days to bury the great thing so she decided to cover the body in rocks, it wasn't pretty but it left her conscience clear. So the hunting was down to Harry. Harry turned out to be a really good huntsman, those years of being seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team paying off. He had a good pair of eyes for someone who needed glasses and thanks to Quidditch again, duelling with Death Eaters and his recent reaction tests it wasn't surprising to see how quickly he made a kill.

Harry and Hermione had never been closer in all the years they had been friends. They were shoulders to cry on, someone to talk to, to share things with. Hermione still, on occasions, slept in Harry's bed of a night and they were cuddling up much more often than they used to. Helga sometimes had to shout to get their attention off of each other so that what she was saying was actually being heard.

Helga was also getting to be a very irritable person; some really inappropriate and awkward comments were always leaving her lips in moments of care between the two. Her comments always left him thinking that she knows something and he really didn't want to listen to what was clearly the thing she was implying between him and his best friend.

On the fourth day in the wretched forest, they finally breached the exit and found themselves in what could only be described as a medieval village. Helga was not lying when she said that her hut was a dream house compared to these miserable, disgusting huts that made Harry's cupboard under the stairs back at Privet Drive look spacious. The only thing that each hut could fit was a few bales of straw which provided some form of bedding.

"This doesn't look to appealing at all" Hermione whispered out the corner of her mouth to Harry beside her.

"Just keep casual and breathe through your mouth" He mumbled back.

Despite the quietness of their words, Helga had managed to overhear them and simply gave them a look that said 'told you it could be worse'.

The whole village was silent but for the sound of horses, blacksmiths and the occasional coughs and splutters. The villagers were the stereotypical peasant that you see in films, brown robes made by cow hides and dirt on their skin. Black nails on their fingers and toes. They were a variety of faces looking their way, some envious (of their clothes presumably), some worried, some cautious and even some suspicious.

The silence was really setting the uncomfortable atmosphere. The duo were now being led by Helga into what the medieval equivalent of a pub would be and ordered the first thing they saw on the boards above the bar for solely the fact that they were unwelcome and wanted their stay to be as brief as possible. A pile of gold, silver and copper coins were laid on the counter by Helga and the man behind the counter scooped up the money slowly, his gaze never leaving the three intruders. He served them up a dirty beaker of cider each before stepping back watching them whilst they drank and talked.

"So…what is this place called again?" Harry asked nervously and politely. Not wanting to cause any hostility due to bad manners at this stage.

"Dea Henim" Helga replied

Hermione and Harry were close to throwing up after tasting their cider for the first time, the man noticed their slight grimace at the taste and frowned deeper.

"I'm sorry, may I be excused to use the bathroom?" Hermione asked anxiously.

"If there is one" Harry muttered under his breath.

Hermione must have heard as she sharply sat back down saying "Never mind".

Nobody talked for a number of minutes. Finally Helga broke the silence by saying "halfway there guys just another one hundred and fifty miles to go"

"Great" Harry said sarcastically.

"Hey, you wanted to look for her, surely you know it wasn't going to be all that easy?"

"I think I preferred it in the woods" Hermione said and immediately wished she hadn't as now every face was now cold and menacing, staring daggers at her , literally, everyone around them reached for their weapons but didn't draw them.

"She doesn't mean it, do you Hermione?" Helga said urging her to say sorry despite her saying what all three were thinking.

"Sorry" She squeaked.

Hands moved away from their weapons but the stares remained.

"Right, shall we be off then?" Harry said, his eyes pleading Helga. She agreed and in five minutes they reached the end of the village. Finally, they could speak.

"Urgh…never, ever going back there again" Hermione said

"You said it" Harry replied

"You guys have to understand, they are scared of every new face that appears in their village. The war did really scary things to those people." Helga explained

"How do you mean?"

"That village used to be a good village. Welcoming and friendly, they barely stood a chance when dark troops stormed the village and slayed every child, like what I mentioned when we met."

"That's terrible" Hermione said solemnly.

"That's war"

Harry agreed. If he learned anything from his battles in the wizarding war back home it was that even when bad people are gone they leave their mark behind, his lightning scar and Hermione's mudblood scar were proof of that.

It wasn't long before they came across a swamp amongst the next line of trees. Despite this being more alive than the Nozama forest, it was much scarier due to the fact that every branch made a hell of a scary shadow on the ground below. Slightly familiar to the Forbidden forest in a way but a swamp.

"Stay close guys, this will scare you" Helga said.

Hearing no response, she turned to see that the duo were nowhere to be seen.

AN:Chapter 8 done. how do you like the story so far? Chapter 9 next.


	9. Chapter 9

AN:Chapter 9, you will find out where the duo disappeared to and they act strange when they are found

why?Enjoy.

chapter 9

"Hey, you guys, where did you go?"

She was getting worried now but she couldn't show it, if she did a swarm of creatures would sense it straight away and she would be dead before she could even gasp.

She had to find them quickly, if she didn't who knows what could happen to them. Suddenly a high pitched scream echoed through the trees that sounded like Hermione's. She was about to run off when she hesitated. She couldn't let her worries cloud her instincts, she knew that in the swamp many creatures play mind games with their prey often impersonating people you care about, and somehow that scream had something off with it. She couldn't quite place it but something about the fact it was only one short high pitched scream rather than a continuous high pitched scream.

The creatures in here were known to eat people slowly, so one scream was not enough for her to rush off and run into a trap but nonetheless she needed to find the duo and fast.

She managed to find her way back out of the swamp again. She knew what she had to do and hoped that the duo would see it and know exactly what it meant.

Three red flares erupted from her staff and sailed thirty feet into the air before gliding back down again. She waited five minutes before Harry and Hermione appeared before her.

"There you guys are, where did you go?"

"We're sorry, we lost your trail" Hermione answered sweetly which was slightly odd.

"OK, well, pay extra attention next time. It is very dangerous in there."

"We will" Harry replied just as sweet as Hermione.

"Ok…are you too sure you are alright?"

"Never better"

She knew something was up, something was wrong and she had a fairly good idea what but to get the answer she had to ask something different.

"Boy, what did you two get up to in there on your own…together?"

"Oh, nothing" He replied.

Suddenly, his eyes rolled back into his skull after the blade of her staff slit his throat with a swift flick. He tumbled back with blue blood gushing from his neck, before collapsing to the floor. Before she could react Hermione joined his fate too. Helga leaned her left forearm against her neck and speared the blade through her abdomen. Hermione gasped before also falling to the floor dead.

As they lay there, blue blood everywhere, the creatures started returning to their real forms, creatures in this universe known as Clone Gremlins. Jet black now in their real forms no taller than a House elf and looked somewhat similar too except for sharp teeth, claws and seriously ugly.

"What in Merlin's name was that" a voice said behind her.

"When is your birthday? What was the name of your school? What are you doing here in this universe?" Helga replied firmly.

"October seventh. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And because I wanted to try to stop my dead friend and boyfriend from being murdered and in some strange occurrence involving a time turner, ended up here?" the real Hermione replied.

"Had to check, where have you been?"

"I've been here a while, you apparently couldn't hear me or see me, neither could you hear or see Harry"

"Where is Harry?"

She turned to see Harry not there.

"I don't know"

Her eyes were no longer on her but were on the creature lying on the ground. "I think I know why".

She stamped on his head, finally killing it. "Wretched, little, ugly thing. This creature didn't have dignity, so no need to bury it" She said smiling.

Right away Harry appeared out of thin air. Hermione hugged him.

"I repeat the question Hermy asked, what was that thing?"

"That thing was a Clone Goblin." Helga answered.

"I remember you telling us about them the other night, they play mind games on their prey which includes cloning themselves as someone their prey recognizes then when they don't expect it, they usually eat you in your sleep or if there is more than one they will attack when you drop your guard." Hermione remembered "but how did we become invisible?"

"I don't know" Helga answered, thinking hard

"Well, is there another way round? I don't fancy going in there again" Harry said.

"Yes, but it will take a day out of our way" Helga warned "come on we best start moving.

Leaving the corpses littered upon the floor, they followed Helga around the circumference of the swamp. They soon found themselves walking up a pathway by the side of a cliff, Hermione refusing to let go of Harry's arm making Helga smile.

"Helga, how did you know it wasn't us you killed?" Harry asked suspiciously, seeing that smile.

"Because of the question I asked your clone?" Helga replied smirking "you would have both been outraged at what I asked you, wouldn't you? Though judging by the fact that you had been there you probably were"

Harry looked away clearly irritated with the woman about continuously slipping implications that Harry had a thing for Hermione and vice versa. But who was he kidding, He would be lying if the feelings he felt for Hermione were false but for the sake of his friendship and the fact that he couldn't survive the guilty feeling he got for betraying his deceased best friend and girlfriend if he embraced them, he had to keep a lid on it. But he didn't know how long he will be able to hold these feelings off and Hermione herself was not helping with her sleeping in his bed some nights, hugging him like this. He always thought she considered him a brother figure and he thought he considered her a sister. But as of late his view had changed on that, but he wasn't sure about Hermione so he needed to bite his tongue most of the time to stop himself from putting his friendship with the brunette on the line.

"Look guys, isn't this better" Helga said in awe looking out around them.

When the duo caught up with them so did the breathe get caught in their throats.

From the top of the cliff you could see the best view and landscape they had ever seen. The sun on the horizon was lighting up the background in a golden glow. Before the horizon was the sea, a royal blue that rippled with golden ribbons of light glistening of its surface. Before the sea was a white sanded beach that led up to a marble castle that looked like the almighty god would struggling taking it down. A lagoon was visible in a slight break of the mountain behind the castle. The scene had elegance, tranquillity and was a dream of an artist's dream. It took their breathe away and for several minutes their mouths remained agape.

"Just think, throughout all the darkness we had just passed through we come out to the light at the end of the tunnel to find this and you think …it was worth it" Helga stated.

Harry and Hermione simply nodded.

"We camp here tonight?" Helga said

"It is beautiful, so romantic" Hermione said still clinging to Harry, it did not go unnoticed by Helga who, once again, found herself thinking 'Just a matter of time'.

AN:Chapter 9. Harry and Hermione are getting closer and now you know Harry's feelings. Next chapter up soon.


	10. Chapter 10

AN:Next chapter. They visit the castle and meet some friends of Helga's. Will they help them though?. Enjoy.

Chapter 10

"Welcome to White Rock Castle guys" Helga announced. "This is the heart of Retseh Cloc"

"This place is…amazing" Hermione squealed in adoration of the great walls and battlements that encased a happy, civilised community. It was homely.

Each wall looked like the finest cuts of marble had been specifically chosen to look regal. The huts within the castle walls were swarmed by all different types of medieval men. Knights, Blacksmiths, Masons, Carpenters and Hunters even the occasional Peasant was cheering and laughing with their fellow men. Women were cleaning and cooking happily to the sound of music that didn't seem to have an origin. It looked a happy place and for the first time, Harry and Hermione felt comfortable.

Despite the few mages here and there, magic was scarcely seen. This was proof of what Helga said before about people not choosing to use magic in any shape or form. It was like they just went eight hundred years back in time instead of to a parallel universe.

"Not like I'm complaining or anything, Helga" Harry started "but why are we here. I'm no expert but I would have thought that if Estelle did live here then she must have a damn good hideout that no one could find. Either that or she is under another identity of some sort."

"However incentive and intelligent that idea is, Mr Potter, I hope you would stop speaking enough for me to answer your perfectly legitimate question"

She glanced behind her to see Harry pouting, before continuing.

"We are here to hopefully get some help for our journey to find Mada"

"Don't you mean find Estelle?" Hermione inquired whilst manoeuvring herself around a cow that partially blocked her path.

"No, I mean find Mada, we are here now to let them know in advance that we would be coming back through here, hopefully with Estelle. That is where some friends of mine that we are about to see join our quest."

"Well why can't they come with us now?" Harry asked, thinking it absurd having them join us on the way back when they could help us fend off any other creatures that prevented them from reaching Estelle.

"Because people are busy. How rude would it be if someone randomly came up to you, demanding you to come with them on their outrageously crazy quest? You have to give them time."

"I can see your point but wouldn't an extra set of numbers be useful on our quest?"

"It would, yes. That's why they will join us when we come back through."

Harry shook his head, obviously not getting anywhere with influencing Helga for some help as soon as possible instead of when they're ready.

Beyond the settlement that they had currently exited was the main castle, a queue of horses and carriages were patiently waiting for the portcullis leading into the courtyard to rise.

"Hey, why don't we buy a few horses?" Hermione asked more out of affection rather than being helpful to their journey. As soon as she spoke she instantly retracted and sighed. "Never mind, keep forgetting we are not exactly rolling around in money.

"Besides the walk is all part of your training and you have to have a license first"

Harry snorted a response. "Good god, this universe is funny sometimes. A horse license"

After the portcullis had risen and the trio had had stepped foot inside the castle courtyard, Helga veered to the left away from the statues and monuments that currently imprisoned Harry and Hermione's attention. They made their way to the side of the courtyard and walked through an archway to a set of double doors that was very heavy to open. After the strenuous task of pulling open one of the doors, they stepped through into a corridor that reminded the young adults of Hogwarts, even the suits of armour were reminiscent to the school that they had missed dearly since graduating.

A sniffle was heard from behind him. Initially thinking it emanated from Hermione, Harry turned ready to console her when to his surprise Hermione had in fact been the one consoling. She held Helga in a sideways hug, whispering comforting and soothing things into her ear.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Harry said, now situated in front of her, hands placed on both her shoulders.

"Not a day goes by I don't miss that school" Helga said with a slight wobble.

"Same here, it was mine and Harry's home for years, maybe even more Harry's home than mine actually since that abomination of a home that he used to spend the summers at doesn't count as a legitimate home". She glanced at Harry sympathetically before she started again. "And thanks to you, you made us and everyone else who attends or has attended, have that opportunity for a home away from home"

"That's sweet, but most of it was down to the others…besides Salazar." She replied with a timid smile.

"Don't be modest, you have changed people's lives and are still changing them today, and you are doing it from another universe." Harry said with confidence.

"I guess I am" She giggled. "Shall we continue walking before I really start babbling?"

Five minutes later they had reached a hall were maids and soldiers were digging in to their meals, slightly lacking in table manners.

"So, which of them are we here to see?" Hermione said with a slightly appalling tone.

"Oi, Nivek, Holly, don't choke will ya?" She yelled.

"Well I'll be a dragon's teat, its old Huffle Rough herself" Said Nivek. He stood at the same height as Hagrid, and was bald except for a slight stubbly Mohican. A chestnut coloured beard stretched down to his midriff similar in style to a Viking. Inside his pouch at his waist was a marble hammer as big as a small cinder block. He wore emerald green overalls and a light green cape that clung to his shoulder and reached to his heels.

The woman now standing up beside him was an elegant blonde, with piercing but kind blue eyes. Her hourglass figure had a dash of athleticism within it. She wore green overalls too but her cape was charcoal black. Strung to her back was a long bow which had a twenty five inch string.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" a slight bit of Italian could be heard if you listened closely.

"Certainly has, I hope that you haven't got all rusty on me you two" Helga smirked.

"Not a chance girl" Holly replied with a mirrored smirk.

"And who are these tough ragamuffins I see before me, wearing slightly unusual clothing if I may say so?" Nivek asked, one eyebrow raised.

"They are the reason I'm here"

"And that reason is?" Holly retorted curiously.

She turned to see their slightly shy faces and turned back round to say "we may need your help on our way back from our quest to find someone"

"Who's this someone?"

"Estelle… Lauren… Fronz" She said slowly, knowing the reaction will be huge.

Eyes were set to pop out their skulls and their jaws were threatening to drop from their faces. After a minute of undisturbed shock they finally managed to get a few strangled words out.

"Wh…wha…WO…huh, seriously" Nivek said uncharacteristically high.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?" Holly shrieked at Helga.

"I am yes, but I think they are even crazier than me." Helga said with a movement of her head indicating the two young adults behind her. "They wish to find Estelle so they can find Mada so they can get back home to their universe they were originally from. Yeah, they're crazy"

"Why are you helping them if they're crazy?" Nivek replied sceptically

Her expression changed to a very compassionate facial expression and looked at the duo with sad eyes. "Because they deserve happiness and they certainly won't find it in this universe".

The two warriors looked at each other before returning their gaze to Helga. "Where do we sign up?" said Nivek

"How did you know…?" Helga started.

"You guys may be crazy, but there is no one crazier than us two" Holly indicated herself and Nivek. "Your journey will become more perilous after you find Estelle, if a single spy notices any of you are in collusion with her then you will need huge backup, they don't come much bigger than me and this guy". She pointed at Nivek, or more precisely Nivek's stomach, earning a mock hurtful gaze back at her.

"So you can come with us now" Harry said for the first time since meeting the two warriors.

"No…we WILL come with you now"

AN:BTW...i have a reason for Helga not wanting Nivek and Holly (who by the way are another two characters in my idea) to come with them instead of waiting to pass back through again, you will find out why in the next chapter if not the one after. Chapter 10 next.


	11. Chapter 11

AN:Chapter 11, a lot will be explained in this .

Chapter 11

Harry found himself unable to stop looking behind his shoulder as their now group of five walked ever further away from White Rock castle. In the afternoon light that shone upon the walls beckoning him back. It seemed that the castle, by a country mile, was the greatest place the two young adults had seen in this universe. Now it seemed that they had left before he even made himself comfortable which was disheartening but he knew that the longer he stayed the more difficult it would be to leave, another similarity with Hogwarts. He needed to leave now.

Despite this Harry was ecstatic to have extra help that Helga had previously shot down. After the two warriors had proclaimed that they would provide backup for them, Helga immediately tried to persuade them to wait until they pass back through but neither Nivek nor Holly were having any of it. It amazed Harry to know that three strangers of who had no idea who the two adolescents were, were considerate enough to help them. In his and Hermione's universe that wasn't the case. Ok, maybe people they never knew before back home would do that on occasions. People like Lupin in third year, Firenze in first year and Aberforth during the battle of Hogwarts to name a few. But at least they had an idea of who he was, the three warriors accompanying the two adolescents had no idea who he was and didn't have any clue as to what type of person he and Hermione were. On one hand, he felt honoured that such legends were willing to help two lost people get back home. They could have turned their noses up at them and made them fend for themselves but they didn't. He knew he should repay them somehow. On the other hand it was also unnerving to know they could easily be deceived. Maybe the fact that Helga had introduced them had been enough to sway the two recruits to the group, and Helga herself practically only helped them because they were mercilessly outnumbered by that group they encountered the day they unintentionally came here and also by the fact that she knew what that sort of group does to people but it doesn't defeat the fact that the they had been lacking caution towards the duo and in this universe, as previously seen back at the hut and in the swamp, caution was essential.

Hermione was also unnerved by that fact but she put it down to something about the people living in this universe being able to identify what a "good" or "bad" person was in some way. The pair had talked privately about this and she told Harry that when they first met Helga she said that everyone in this universe has a magic core but not many embrace it, she thought that maybe they had a core and that Helga was able to recognise that the core was powered by goodness rather than badness but Harry doubted that since they didn't have a magic core in this universe, that is one reason why they can't do magic. They had finally agreed to confront Helga about this and hope she could enlighten them on how she felt they were "good" enough to be supported.

Now out of site of the castle and Nivek and Holly were far enough behind to be out of earshot, they decided to ask her.

"Helga…not that we aren't grateful for you helping us with our…situation, but we…me and Hermione…have been discussing and we think…no offense…that you should have been more cautious with us…not that you need to be." Harry was speaking kind of worriedly as a bad reaction would be the last thing that they needed.

"How do you mean?" She replied curiously.

"I mean…we were strangers to you. Yeah, maybe you knew that the group had a massive advantage with more numbers but we could have been dark for all you knew. How did you know that we weren't?"

"Oh. Well that's easy; I already knew who you were"

Harry and Hermione recoiled in shock at this. "How did you know who we were? You were born a thousand years ago and you have lived here for almost the same." Hermione said with a frown of disbelief.

"Hey, you didn't think you were the only people to come to this universe do you?"

"No"

"There was this guy a few years back who came to this universe via a time turner too; he was an author I think. He came to Emor and he pretty much had a break down and left fleeing scared until I bumped into him in the Nozama forest. I took pity on him and invited him to my hut. As we grew more comfortable he started telling me stories of what was happening in your universe, guess who he mentioned?"

"Me" Harry said whilst rolling his eyes.

"Yep, he said some boy named Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, was the first person to survive the killing curse and he did it twice." Helga explained "He also mentioned about the Golden trio" as her gaze kept glancing back and forth between the two young adults.

"Great, so even here we're bloody famous" said Hermione with a huff.

"But how do you know what we looked like?" Harry said distantly, still frowning over how far his fame had gone.

"He wrote a book, with you in it, with "picture perfect illustrations". It was mostly about muggles and muggle culture. Didn't you wonder at the time how I knew about busses and cars when explaining the link?"

"It had crossed my mind"

"Well, unfortunately he was killed two years later by a Venomous Piranha whilst fishing." Helga said glumly.

"Oh, sorry" Hermione said sincerely.

"Nah, you're alright, like I said I don't mourn anyone anymore. It was unfortunate though."

They walked in silence, not an awkward silence but a silence where no one wanted to disturb the peace. Before they knew it they reached the border of Emor within four hours of leaving the castle.

"Well, we are on the final stretch now guys, shall we stop so we can train." It was more a demand than a question.

"I guess" Harry replied.

"Alright, we get to see what the ragamuffins can do" Nivek hollered from behind them.

"Hey, since you guys are here, how about you train them. Hermione is very handy with a longbow Holly and Harry here knows his way around a spear, Nivek you used to hunt you can teach him how to use one well."

"Sure, fine by us" Holly replied enthusiastically with a quick glance to Nivek.

So Nivek was Harry's mentor for the session and Holly mentored Hermione. Nivek said that the best spears this universe has have double-ends and a grip between the blades. Since he didn't have any of those, he just taught Harry how to get the most power balanced with the accuracy when throwing a spear. He set up some scarecrows to use for targets and set a twenty feet marker in which Harry could throw from. In half an hour, Harry went from barely getting within a metre of the targets to getting some good shots in. Nivek said he still had a lot to do to improve but he was generally impressed.

Hermione was having just as much luck with Holly. Holly was able to teach her how to steady her breathing and how to never remove eye contact from your target. Hermione had started with a target at ten feet, then when she got more comfortable she moved back five feet, then another when she was comfortable with that. Hermione made it to twenty five feet when Helga called it a day.

Later, that night whilst the duo were sound asleep in front of the fire sitting on a log cuddling, the rest of the group were speaking in hushed voices about the two adolescents.

"They do look adorable together" Holly said with a smile.

"You would think they were made for each other, how were they not together before?" Nivek said

"They're not together now" Helga replied "they are too scared to show their feelings for each other, not only would they risk losing each other, they would feel so guilty. They lost their former partners, they were murdered, and the guys were still grieving when I met them. The reason they are here is because they tried using a time turner to go back and stop it. It almost killed their hope when they ended up here. But the reason why we need to find Estelle, we need to find Mada is because they want to start again."

"Wow, they are much braver than I thought" Holly stated.

"But despite fighting against their feelings, their actions are betraying them"

"And I guess you're not helping winding them up" Nivek raised his eyebrows and smirked.

"No, I guess not" Helga chuckled "but they are the reason why I wanted to come back for you after we reached Estelle because they need the time together in peace for now, getting ever closer but not revealing their feelings to each other. Then when we reach Estelle everything will change with them. You know that Estelle will instantly know that they both feel for each other but she will also find a way to let them express it, something I am struggling to do. Then we would have come back, hopefully with them together, to pick you guys up. With them fighting together they will almost be like what Mada and Estelle used to be like. Could you imagine it?"

"I could put I don't see that taking us then and not now would have changed much" Holly stated.

"I know, but I thought the less people we have in our group now the more they will pay attention to each other. I was probably being stupid but I thought it was the right way to do it."

Holly and Nivek had a long glance at the duo before Holly spoke up once more "Whatever way you did it, the ending was always inevitable. And I think they pay each other plenty of attention already. They are practically lovers without even knowing it"

"Yeah, I keep saying, to myself, that it is only a matter of time. BUT we cannot influence them in any way. They must figure it out themselves. They're closer than they think to actually admitting it."

For a few minutes Helga, Holly and Nivek just watched the duo in adoration whilst the fire lit up the adolescent's bodies, further increasing the cuteness of the scene.

"We should get some sleep now" Holly and Nivek agreed before leaning forward to extinguish the fire for the night.

AN:i hope i have redeemed myself with that mistake i made in chapter 3. Helga the matchmaker hey, next chapter up soon.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter, personal problems everything is A-OK now. Harry and Hermione get even closer. Enjoy.

Chapter 12

"One more day and we will be there guys" Helga stated whilst tying her bootstraps.

"One more early morning and I swear you would all have to drag me" Hermione said with a chuckle.

"You can properly rest up when we reach Estelle's hideout"

"Thank Merlin"

"Thank who?" asked Holly

"Merlin, a very famous wizard from our universe"

"Why are you thanking him?" Nivek replied

"Never mind"

"Come on let's go" Helga demanded.

They trekked non-stop through Emor. In thirty minutes they reached the Sedna Mountains where they rested for their breakfast.

"We're gonna need fire aren't we?" Harry said.

"Yeah, we'll get it…" Holly indicated to Nivek before Helga interrupted.

"No, let them two get it" she said with a sly wink to the two warriors before saying "it's not too far and it's quite a nice sight to see when you enter those trees, you'll find out why."

"Okay" The duo replied after not spotting the wink Helga gave them. "We'll be back soon"

"Don't come back too soon" Helga mumbled so that only Holly and Nivek could hear.

When the guys had gone Holly finally let out a loud chuckle. "I thought you said we should not get involved"

"Hey, I didn't mention anything about influencing them casually, did I?" Helga replied with a grin.

"No, you certainly didn't" Holly replied with a similar grin on her face.

Meanwhile amongst the trees, the duo had finally stumbled upon what Helga had mentioned and boy was it a site a twenty foot waterfall was showering down upon a pool of crystal clear water, the droplets turning multi-coloured as the sun shone through them. The greenery around the pond drew exoticness to the scene and the small fish that swam amongst the rocks made it all the better.

Hermione's jaw may have smashed to the ground and broke like china if it weren't on a hinge connected to her skull. She was mesmerized by the scene. Her face had so much emotion pouring out that Harry thought she may go crazy. There was awe, anger at Helga for deceiving them, sadness about Ron and Ginny not being here to see this and something Harry couldn't place but he knew from her subtle looks that it had something to do with him.

When they finally managed to regain their voices Harry spoke. "Helga, you are so irritable" he said through clenched teeth.

"What is she playing at? Hermione huffed.

"You CAN see what she's up to, can't you?"

"Of course, she is trying to stir things up between us, it's not her place to say who and how I fall in love with someone"

"No, that is preposterous" Harry swore he saw a slight sad reaction to that but he must have been mistaken as Hermione started up again.

"How dare she, it's not like you have those feelings for me anyway is it, but she just assumes."

It took all the will power inside of Harry to stop himself from blurting out that "that isn't true".

"Shall we just get the wood then and leave" Harry asked.

"No, let's stay a while, it is beautiful and I don't want to face her right now"

She then took to removing her shoes and gingerly sitting on the rock bed with her feet dangling in the water. "Come sit down Harry".

He strolled over to the edge of the rock bed beside Hermione, sat down and proceeded to untie his bootlaces.

"This universe ain't too bad" Harry said unconvincingly

"No, apart from the dangerous creatures, the scared villagers, being attacked and not knowing anyone or anything it's not bad" Hermione said dryly.

"It could be worse"

"How?"

"You know how. We could be on our own, lost, mad even. Maybe even dead"

"It could be even worse than that, I could lose you"

This made Harry glance at her, eyebrows rose which effectively made Hermione blush and look down.

"…You know… losing the last of my friends"

"Oh yeah…" Harry said not totally convinced that is what she meant.

"We've lost a lot of people. In a way I do prefer this universe. At least we're not losing anyone here" Hermione stated.

"Don't jinx it" Harry urged.

"Well, it's obvious that Helga, Holly and Nivek can take care of themselves but can we"

Harry looked at her pointedly. "You know we can".

"Without magic?"

"Yes"

"Against fully trained fighters and wild beasts?"

"We have beaten one already"

"Luck"

"So, I survived my whole school life on luck, and that was not luck. We did well"

"For beginners"

Harry stared at her sadly for a while before saying. "Don't lose faith Hermione. You know deep down that I will never let anything happen to you and we both know how hard things can get when you don't believe you can survive. I was thinking it every day prior to the final battle. It almost destroyed my friendship with you and Ron but if I didn't rise above it we would have lost much more."

After a few moments, Hermione finally broke the silence.

"We never could escape trouble, could we?"

"Never"

Hermione then reached across to wrap her arms around Harry's chest from the side. "I'm so glad you're here with me, I couldn't have been better off with anyone else"

"What about Ron?"

"You know, sometimes it's like you didn't know Ron at all"

"Why?"

"Ron was a caring guy and a great man but would I be safer with him instead of you"

"In some ways yes"

"You still don't get it do you. It isn't your fault bad things happen to you and to people around you"

"It may not be my fault but it still wouldn't be safe"

Hermione huffed in frustration, pulling out of his embrace.

"That really bugs me that does"

"What?"

"You still feel a need to push people you care about away just cause you think they would be safer"

"I KNOW people would be safer"

"FOR MERLIN'S SAKE HARRY. We all knew what we were getting into when we decided to stand by you. Do you think that just because bad things happen to you that you should be left alone and suffer?"

"That way no one gets hurt but me"

"Is that what you think?" Hermione retorted with a grimace.

She pulled her feet out of the water and stood up still, looking down at him.

"Ever wonder why I chose to stay with you in that tent instead of leave with Ron? Are you completely blind? I would never leave you even if you physically kicked me out. Do you have any idea why?"

Harry didn't speak just looked up sorrowfully into Hermione's hazel brown eyes and shook his head.

"Because I could not bare you suffering the way I knew you would suffer if I left. I can assure you it would hurt more to see you suffer than to see someone close to you die before your eyes. I can handle losing Ron, time heals but losing you will destroy me inside and out. Harry, I cannot live without you anymore"

Harry could hardly believe his ears. The passion erupting from Hermione's mouth was unbeatable. For the first time, Harry saw more than platonic love in her voice and it left him bewildered. But he knew he could not act, if he did and he was mistaken the consequences would be horrific. He had to make sure first.

"Hermione, what did you mean when you said you couldn't live without me" He asked slowly.

Hermione, who was now sat on a large rock twiddling her thumbs, suddenly blushed and was clearly flustered.

"I…err…I…meant err…without you…as...a friend"

"Oh. Yeah of course." Harry said shaking his head, 'good call' he thought to himself.

"Should we head back now" Hermione asked quickly. She was already drying her feet and placing her shoes back on when Harry noticed something.

"Hermione look"

"What is it?"

"The colours in the water are actually crystals" Harry said cupping a pile out from the bottom of the pond with his hands. As they looked at all the greens, blues, reds and yellows of the crystals, his hands tingled. They both were shocked to see the crystals disappearing into his palms.

"What the hell?" Hermione gasped as they continued to seep into his hands "does it hurt?"

"No, it's quite nice actually" before they knew it the crystals were gone.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"I don't know, we should ask Helga about it"

"Yeah, let's go"

AN: everything is coming up roses for the duo. What do you think the crystals were? You'll find out soon.


	13. Chapter 13

AN:If you are reading this for the first time ignore this authors note and skip straight to the story. If you are re-reading this I apologize for not including this chapter note when this chapter was uploaded. Updating was the last thing I had to do so I skipped off the authors note.

The wait is over folks, we finally get our kiss.

Chapter 13

Helga smiled happily as Harry and Hermione emerged from the trees.

"You were gone a while, where's the wood?"

If the duo were paying the slightest bit of attention they would have noticed that Helga had not scolded at them like usual when something didn't get done. This was because they were both still staring at Harry's outstretched hands where the rainbow coloured crystals had disappeared. Harry could almost feel the crystals moving around in his veins and arteries.

"You two look like you have been hit in the jaw by a mace. What's wrong?" Helga continued.

"Something very peculiar has happened. We were by the river and I noticed that there were multi-coloured crystals in the water. When I picked them up they sort of sieved themselves into my hands. Do you know if it is dangerous? What was that stuff" Harry explained, still looking at his palms closely.

It took all the will power Helga had to prevent herself from falling over backwards laughing. She could not however help a small smile appear upon her face and she hoped that they thought it was out of politeness not amusement.

"I don't think so. Multi-coloured crystals you say? Hm, Holly what do you think?"

"Sounds very peculiar indeed, do you feel any different?" She asked Harry, also with a smile on her face but the twinkling in her eyes showed that she was fighting the same battle Helga was having with her will power.

"Not really. I don't think it did much" Harry replied.

"I highly doubt that" breathed Helga then spoke louder. "Hermione, what do you think?"

"I am completely baffled by it, at first I thought it might have been that Happiness powder you told us about in one of our nature sessions, but Harry just said he didn't feel any different. So, do you know what it was?" she replied. You could practically see the brainwaves vibrating through her bushy hair trying to think and work it out.

Helga remained silent for a few moments before replying "I'm just as baffled as you".

"Anyway me and Nivek will get the wood now. Helga can I speak with you?" Holly said finally. Helga nodded and followed them into the trees. The moment they were out of earshot, all three of them roared in laughter. Helga had collapsed to her knees, clutching her sides and leaning so far forward her head touched the ground. Holly had a hold of a tree to prevent her from falling down.

Once they had regained their composure, which was a few minutes later, Holly spoke up with a grin.

"Did you plan that?"

"No, I thought they would just talk and spend time together by the pond" Helga replied with a similar grin on her face.

"So you didn't know about the crystals at all?" Holly replied with a knowing smirk.

"Ok, so I knew about the crystals but that was not my intention."

"They're really scared over this aren't they?" Nivek said.

"Well, everything new to them is scary"

"Should we own up and tell them" Holly asked half-heartedly.

They all looked at each other for a few seconds before saying in unison "Nah".

"They will figure it out themselves; sooner or later Harry will touch Hermione. Hopefully Estelle can help them both with their problem at expressing their feelings toward each other" Helga stated.

"But we don't know how long the effects of the crystals will last for; Harry never said how much he picked up." Holly replied

"She's right Harry may have picked up just a few crystals, they would barely last a minute." Nivek piped.

"Nevertheless, Estelle will find a way" Helga informed them. "Shall we grab some wood now?".

They re-emerged from the trees five minutes later with three large sacks off logs and brought them to where the fire would be positioned. Harry and Hermione were sitting close and for a brief second Helga thought that the crystals had worked but after listening intently to the conversation she immediately resigned that thought.

"What are you kids doing?"

"We're not kids, we are both nineteen" Hermione retorted.

"Okay, whatever you say" Helga said with arms raised.

"Hey, I want a word with you" Hermione said firmly whilst pointing at her.

"What about?"

"About keeping your nose out of me and Harry's business"

"I don't have a clue what you're talking about"

"What was the real reason why you sent me and Harry into those woods?"

"It seems by the way you are talking that you already think you know the answer, please share."

"I think that you knew that we would come across that pond on our search for wood. You knew we would be mesmerized by it that it would calm us down enough to sit and talk about certain things that you have no right to influence or encourage."

"And what if I am"

"Then stop" Hermione said standing up "it is personal stuff that only me and Harry can talk about as he is my closest friend and has been for eight years."

Helga sighed and said "It wasn't me who gave you those 'more than friends' feelings you now have for Harry"

Harry recoiled at that comment but remain silent. Hermione gasped and frowned at her.

"I do not"

"Pitiful reaction to such an outrageous comment don't you think and Harry you clearly seemed startled at this, why?"

Before he could answer Hermione stepped forward "Because he knows it's absurd".

"I'm pretty sure he can answer for himself, can he not? And who are you trying to convince."

"YOU" Hermione bellowed "And besides even if I did have those feelings for Harry, who do you think you are trying to play the matchmaker?"

"Just a woman that sees the truth"

Hermione paused to calm down before answering "Look, I can assure you I do not have feelings for Harry and neither does he have feelings for me"

"He doesn't have feelings for you? Now I know I can prove you wrong" Helga beckoned for Harry to come to her. He did but hesitantly.

Once he reached them she spoke to them both. "Now I wasn't exactly honest before about not knowing what those crystals were. I apologize for deceiving you but it was for a good cause. Those crystals are known as Cupid's gems and they form in the waters of that pond. On contact with skin the 'gems' soaks through your hand and into your bloodstream. And they have big effects but only on contact with a certain individual."

"What do you mean contact? What effects?" Harry stammered.

"Hold hands with her and you'll find out"

"Wait just a minute. I can see through what you are doing Helga and you must stop, this is stupid and crazy" Hermione urged.

"Just do this then and prove me wrong, if Harry isn't attracted to you nothing will happen."

Hermione kept still and tried to back down but in the end she had to concede. "Fine, but I can tell you now nothing will happen". Hermione reached out and grabbed the hand closest to her and held it tight.

After a few moments she let go and immediately spoke "You see, nothing. Now back off and mind your own business…"

"Hermy…"

"…and don't you even think about pulling all those stunts you pulled again…

"Hermione"

"…who I love is my business and mine alone and I decide who that person is, not you, not anyone…

"Hermione"

"…I barely know you and you barely know me. Stop stirring and do what you promised you'd do which is lead us to Estelle and leave my personal matters to myself…"

"Hermione please"

"What Harry?"

Hermione, after her rant to Helga, turned her head to Harry. His eyes were closed and he looked slightly lightheaded.

"Harry what's wrong?" Hermione asked worriedly.

Harry reopened his eyes and spoke giddily "Can we talk, privately?"

"Yes Harry" Hermione said curiously "of course". She noticed his giddiness and was instantly concerned.

Helga watched the pair go with a stubborn grin on her face. 'This is it' she thought.

They walked and stood a fair distance away looking down the hill as the sun set leaving the ambers, oranges, browns and yellows of the Christmas like trees to each side of the slope looking like torches.

"This place is beautiful, isn't it?" He said just as giddy as before.

"Yes, it certainly is" Hermione agreed.

Harry then sat down with his legs crossed and Hermione took that as an invitation to join him.

"This reminds me of the horcrux hunt, in autumn, we were camping atop the hills with trees either side of us."

"Yeah, it was one of the few lighter parts of that hunt. They were different trees though"

"See, this is like déjà vu all over again"

"How?"

"The fact that out of all the darkness and the bad things we've seen we still cherish these moments more. Just like it was back then. And what's more, I'm here sharing it with you"

"Yeah" Hermione was unsure of where this was going so she remained quiet.

"I think I've stopped grieving Ginny now. I'm finally ready to move on."

Hermione remained silent.

"Hermione? Did you seriously mean what you said to Helga? That you don't have feelings for me?"

"Yes"

Harry slumped his head then perked up a little "that means you wouldn't mind me telling you one more 'best friend' secret"

"No, go on"

"I'm in love with you"

Hermione was startled. She had many questions to ask but her tongue was to lost for words to escape.

"And this isn't a recent development. I think my feelings for you have lasted years. Way back since the Yule ball as I saw you walk down those steps. Now my feelings for Ginny in sixth year were real and stronger than my feelings for you at the time but since she died our closeness was making me strong and I know why."

Hermione did not dare to interrupt as Harry continued.

"I held back all this time because I was still sad over Ginny and I knew you were the same way with Ron, but you helped me move on and I hope I can do the same for you"

"Harry, I'm sorry bu…" She couldn't finish because Harry had enclosed her lips with his.

AN; Hallelujah! We have take-off but what is Hermione's response, find out next chapter.

Btw I have very recently searched up through a few communities and I am staggered how low the number of Luna/Hermione stories is out there. There are a load of one-shots but I prefer stories where you won't forget about straight away or, what's the word… 'Chaptered stories'. So I have decided after this story I will start up a Luna/Hermione femslash romance fic. And if you do see a few communities with Luna and Hermione as a pairing, let me know.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Yeah…happy new year. Chapter 14; Hermione is conflicted and we FINALLY meet Estelle.

Chapter 14

It was a few moments before Hermione retracted her lips from Harry's sharply; wiping her mouth with eyes like a deer's caught in headlights. Harry tried to lean in again but Hermione had risen to her feet and was retreating away from him. Her eyes remained in a glare of upmost disbelief at what he had just done. Harry had also risen to his feet to follow her, a lead ball had embedded itself in Harry's gut, but Hermione turned and ran. Harry went to follow her, the effects of the powder already subsiding, but found that a firm hand was placed on his shoulder and the sympathetic voice of Helga Hufflepuff said "Let her go, she won't go far. If you follow she will only run further. Let her gather her thoughts and calm down."

"What if she don't?" Harry said worriedly.

"She has to because tomorrow our journey ends."

It was a few hours before Hermione returned but she refused to even acknowledge Harry's presence. Every question he asked her was unheard, she spoke sweetly and politely to the older members of the group and if Harry wasn't there and the tension wasn't so thick it would seem that nothing bothered her at all.

But it wasn't as if Harry had wanted to talk to her that much. He had been rejected but he knew all this was down to those crystals. If the thumping of his heart was under control, if his body somehow managed to obey his mind, if he kept his feelings to himself instead of creating an uncomfortable barrier between him and his female best friend of which his feelings belonged, he may still have a best friend to talk to.

But no he had to let loose those feelings that he had been adamantly keeping to himself (to preserve his friendship with Hermione. To not betray his deceased girlfriend and to not stab his deceased best friend in the back) get ratted out by a stupid, merciless pile of crystals.

He couldn't handle the guilt. He couldn't handle his anger at himself. But most of all, he couldn't handle his best friend ignoring his very existence just because he thought she felt the same. Obviously he was wrong.

He now wanted, more than anything, to sit down and apologize to the brunette. To apologize for kissing her. To apologize for making her uncomfortable. To apologize for even having these feelings for her. He even contemplated telling her it was a mistake, that he was confused, that this universe was doing a massive number on his mind and emotions. But he knew he couldn't because he knew she wouldn't buy it. Helga explained that all the crystals did was reveal what Harry truly felt. It doesn't lie or twist the truth. If Harry was confused than the crystals would not have made him reveal his secrets. And he also knew lying to himself now was pointless.

Helga was feeling, if possible, even worse about it as it was her desire to get them two together that caused all this. She knew she messed up. Hermione was right, she had no business interfering and as soon as the two made up she would promise not to interfere anymore. She couldn't really explain why she was. She guessed because she saw herself in Hermione and she saw her former lover in Harry. She thought it was her duty to make sure the two, who she knew had those feelings for each other, got together because it would be a waste to see it squandered.

She may not be able to do anything for them.

But that doesn't mean that Estelle can't.

By Morning Hermione was still ignorant of Harry. Whilst Harry was finishing his breakfast, Hermione seemed to have a hushed argument with Helga. Her cheeks were red and her brows were knitted together. Despite this fact she still hadn't looked at Harry but Harry just knew what they were arguing about. It ended when Hermione huffed and crossed her arms over her chest whilst Helga rolled her eyes and walked away, giving somewhat of a sympathetic look towards Harry for good measure.

Within an hour the fire was out and the clearing was tidied before they set off on the final trek. Hermione was way up front and never looked back except to check with Helga if she was going the right way. Helga would have normally demanded to be up front but she knew that Hermione wanted to be as far away from Harry as possible.

The group had now reached the capital of Emor. It was similar to that of what many people would have thought to be cross between Roman and Egyptian. Every rooftop shone with a brilliant gold and they were laid atop buildings of a pasty white. The streets were cobbled, not a cobbled street that had random slabs of different sized rock or pebble but a cobbled street that looked like people really made an effort to construct it. In the centre of the city there stood a monument that Helga had stated symbolized the victory of the Emorians at the Great Battle of the Golden Valley over the Snets. It was constructed to have eight giant cubes stacked on top of each other going in size order. Positioned at the centre of each face were statues in gold of a certain warrior in a menacing and courageous pose, each pose was different but every statue was of the same warrior. Merditis. If Hermione wasn't brought up by parents who influenced manners and discouraged disgusting body functions then Harry guessed she would have been drooling when she examined the one hundred and sixty foot tall monument. She was rather rudely pulled away by an agitated Helga when she had been standing there for five minutes and was not looking to move anytime soon.

"Come Hermione, I know you would love to stay here all day ogling the monument of Merditis but we unfortunately do not have time"

Within half an hour, they had reached the other side of the city and everyone, bar Helga, was disappointed to leave. Helga decided they should skip lunch and possibly even dinner in order to save time. She was so giddy that Harry could easily imagine Helga at a young age at Christmas, waiting for the moment to tear open her presents to see that joyous gift she was longing for. Reflecting on their journey Harry couldn't help but chuckle lightly when he remembered that Helga wasn't too anxious to help them when they first met and now it seems their positions have switched, Helga now wanting to find Estelle and Harry and Hermione now not too anxious which possibly could have something to do with their awkward situation they found themselves in thanks to him.

Six long and tiresome hours later the group had finally come across a cemetery. Harry flinched when he realised this. Memories of Cedric Diggory killed by a flash of green, of Peter Pettigrew standing over a cauldron, of Voldemort's return, of his parents speaking to him via Priori Incantatem. He slowed his pace, his mouth trembled, then he swallowed back the lump in his throat and he started to calm down again.

Hermione was the only one to notice this but when he looked over again she had turned away sharply and proceeded to follow Helga amongst the headstones and crosses.

It was then that a church could be seen at the centre of the cemetery. The roof was dilapidated and the windows that should show beautiful pictures were grimy and murky if not smashed.

The rest of the group proceeded to walk on until they realised Helga was not following. She had stopped right in front of the double doors, looking forlorn.

"Hey Hells, what are we waiting for, let's go. I thought you said we shouldn't dawdle" Holly asked. The question was answered but she wasn't acknowledged.

"There is no need to walk any longer. We have arrived." She said, still staring at the church doors.

"This can't be it" Hermione said sceptically. "You're expecting to find Estelle in there."

"I can assure you, she cannot be anywhere else but here"

"Fine. Then in we go, what're we waiting for" Harry says as he brushes past her, hands reaching to open the door.

"Step away" Helga said firmly, yanking his hand away.

"What is it Hells" Holly asked, slightly worried for her friend.

She didn't reply, just picked up a rock and threw it at the door. Upon contact, an axe flew out of its hiding place above the door and swung violently on a rope like a pendulum. It kept swinging until it swung much weaker.

"Merlin. I would have lost a hand" Harry said breathlessly.

"And it would've been your weapon hand at that. Leaving you no choice but to dare to try anything with your weaker hand." Helga informed.

"Why is she booby-trapping the door?" Hermione asked.

"Jeez, where have you been this last month? We are in a world where you are fighting for your life every day. Why wouldn't you be booby-trapping your door?"

In response to this, Hermione returned "I know exactly where I have been 'this past month' and I hate it."

"Then you should have known that you cannot trust anyone especially a group of people of which some she has never met showing up at her doorstep"

Hermione was about to counter when Holly spoke up. "Can we go in now? Preferably not arguing."

So they did but tentatively.

Inside there were no pews, no alter, they even found with a bit of looking around, that the church bell was missing. Instead the whole church was transformed into one big war room combined with armoury, weaponry and a mini library in the far corner. And one camp bed.

But no Estelle.

"Hello…Hello, we need your help. Hello" Hermione called.

No reply.

"She ain't here" Hermione chastised "We came all this way and she ain't here. Are you sure this is the place?"

"Positive" Helga replied with irritation.

"Then why ain't she here?"

"I don't have a crystal ball. I don't blooming know."

"What is your problem? All day long you have been snapping at me."

"Because all day long you have whinging and whining. And stubborn." Helga said that last part almost inaudibly but Hermione still heard it. She glared daggers at her, and at Harry surprisingly. Looking back to Helga, as soon as she realised she was looking at Harry, she signalled for her to follow her outside and she did.

"Will you drop it with the interfering?" Hermione said when they were alone.

"Then stop being stubborn and just make up with Harry"

"Why? So he can force his emotions upon me again."

"He told you that in confidence, against his will, and you still shot him down like he was something on the bottom of your shoe."

"So what was I supposed to do? Kiss back. Grope him. Make love with him."

"In my eyes maybe. You have the very same feelings for him as he has for you and if you had the very same stuff floating around your bloodstream I guarantee you would have done the same thing."

"Well you're wrong, so just leave me alone and stop interfering"

"Don't worry I will. One, because this is frustrating and two, because this is my fault. If I hadn't made you touch him, you two would both be ok with each other."

"Can't say I disagree"

"LOOK. You shouldn't be blaming him for anything. He has to have done something wrong before you can blame him."

Hermione was about to interrupt but Helga continued oblivious.

"Tell me this Hermione. Why did you not kiss back? Why are you really avoiding Harry? Why won't you admit you love him? Tell me."

"BECAUSE I'M SCARED"

Helga recoiled away, eyebrows raised.

Hermione seemed more shocked than her about her outburst and had immediately cupped her hand over her mouth to prevent further words from escaping but once she realised there was no use she dropped it to her side and restarted.

"I'm scared…scared to fall in love with him because I'm scared that it won't last long. Do you know how long I was with Ron for?" Hermione continued before Helga could answer. "Two years. There I am, in love, and I only get two years. Did not even get a chance to consider getting engaged. I know it was the same for Harry but Harry is stronger than me. Sometimes I don't know how he does it. He has lost a lot of people close to him; his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin. And the most recent Ron and Ginny in the space of two months. Yet here he is three months later and he has already moved on, yet you would think he would never move on. I can't help but feel proud of him but at the same time I can't help but feel envious. I wish I had his will to move on. And I also wish I knew how long we would last. But I don't. Being here is not helping especially since we are taken out of our comfort zone. Away from a life we grew up in only to reset again in a universe unknown to us and different from ours. If I enter a relationship with him, how long will I get? I hope it won't have to come to this and I could not bare either but I would rather lose him as a friend than lose him as a boyfriend. It would kill me, internally and externally."

The silence that followed that explanation was deafening, neither Helga nor Hermione moved. Helga stood there with a slight smile whilst Hermione stood there breathlessly.

"Now you know my reasoning, will you please stop interfering?" Hermione asked softly.

"Yes, as long as you make up with Harry and apologize, because you are NOT angry at HIM. And he probably feels that you are."

"I know, he didn't deserve that and I feel terrible. I'll apologize as soon as I see him, I promise."

They went to head back inside when a deep roar was heard in the distance.

Turning back around in the direction of the sound, the others came rushing out claiming they too heard it.

The roar was heard again this time closer.

"RINGU" Helga yelled happily.

It was then that they saw a black speck in the sky that was careening towards them in a badly choreographed fashion. As it drew nearer its features became distinct and what both Harry and Hermione saw brought back good memories for once.

The creature now less than sixty feet from the ground was a jet black Hippogriff with lemon coloured irises. It was clearly well groomed and had a white circle of feathers on the right cheek of its hind legs.

With a graceful gallop it had touched down several metres from the group. The Hippogriff cantered nearer until the person upon the Hippogriff, covered in black, of which upon her face a racoon style mask wrapped behind her ears of which black strands of hair streamed down past her shoulder blades.

The woman, whose eyes never veered from the raven-haired boy, leant down and spoke with a voice of which almost replicated the accent and grace of Fleur Delacour.

"Now. What do I owe zis pleasure?"

AN: hooray- this is by far the longest chapter but my personal best, soz for the wait, next chapter up ASAP. R&R pls.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Chapter 15 and we finally get to meet Estelle. Enjoy.

"Are you Estelle?" Harry asked nervously having seen her dual katanas strapped on her back in an X.

"Ze one and only, I believe you did not anzwer my queztion. What are you doing 'ere?"

"So sorry, my name is Hermione Granger, this is Harry Potter. We are lost and we don't belong here." Hermione said, voice filled with politeness.

"Zen I zuggest you turn around and 'ead back in zat direction"

"I'm afraid it's not that simple Es" Helga spoke up.

"'elga, my old friend. Eet's been a long time?"

"It has indeed. But back to business, my friends here are in a bit of a pickle. Due to some very inconvenient and complicated series of events, they find themselves stranded far from home in a universe very different from there's, so we were…" But before she could continue their explanation to why they were here, they were abruptly interrupted by a barrage of words.

"'old on, zey are from ze other univerze. Zis cannot be true."

"I'm afraid it is. Look at their clothes and tell me they are not from another universe"

"Zis is impozzible" the French woman said, more to herself than anyone else. "I zought ze path 'ad been sealed years ago."

"Ahh that would be true except they managed to bypass the entrance I'm afraid. You see they didn't use the universe path they used the time travel one."

"I zee, so zey must 'ave been using eet at ze zame time as anozzer person from zis univerze used it."

"Sorry, did you say the path was closed?" Hermione asked.

"Oui, Mada sealed eet 'imself. I take eet you know who 'e is"

"Oh yes, we have heard a lot about Mada" Hermione said with a knowing look towards Helga "especially when you are mentioned".

At that Estelle looked down at her feet, seemingly trying to keep her composure. Snapping back up she said "yes, well 'e is a known legend".

After they were invited back inside the amount of questions that needed to be answered were overshadowed by the one straight question made by Harry. "We need to find Mada; Do you know where he is?"

"Oui" she replied reluctantly

"I know it would be difficult for you and it is a bit rude for a stranger to ask this of you, but will you help us find him?"

She never answered just placed her katanas down on the table and started adjusting her bootstraps.

"Es?" Helga pleaded.

Estelle looked up and flatly said "No".

Harry was about to ask why when he saw Helga give a firm shake the head. He then remembered what Helga said right back at her hut and allowed her to do the talking.

"Well that is a real shame" Helga said.

"I mean eet, I will not do eet. I promised 'im." Estelle said firmly.

"Ahh, so this is Mada speaking then, right. What do you think he would say if he saw you turning poor innocent people down?"

"Don't you guilt trip me, 'elga" she replied with a pointed finger. "Zis 'as nothing to do wiz what I should be doing, but what I must do."

"What did he make you promise exactly?"

"Zat in no circumztancez shall I try to find 'im or 'elp someone find 'im." She looked up sympathetically but sincerely. "Eet is important zat nobody risks zending our world to war".

"Look, they have no intention of creating war. They have apparently been through enough of that themselves back in their universe. They only seek to get home. If we can't go to Mada can they at least be told of where the path is located?"

"Oh okay, zo zey get peace whilst we clear up zere mess, non?" Estelle said icily. Turning to the duo she continued "tell me, eef you manage to create a war in our world will you be zatisfied when you leave us behind to deal wiz eet?"

"That is not fair, Es" Helga said sternly.

"NON, YOU'RE UNFAIR" Estelle replied angrily. "Zey risk putting every zingle life in zis world in danger. Zree billion lives just zo zey can play 'appily ever after back in zere univerze of which is nice and zafe."

"NICE AND SAFE?" Hermione screeched, speaking for the first time since the argument began. "WHAT MAKES YOU THINK WE ARE ANY SAFER IN OUR UNIVERSE COMPARED TO YOURS, YOU SELFISH COW…"

"What Hermione is trying to say is we have problems as well back in our universe of which we are desperate to resolve. They include finding the people who murdered our deceased partners and making them pay." Harry said calmly, cupping his hand over Hermione's mouth trying to stop the flow of harsh words reserved for Estelle and not quite being so successful.

"As much as I am zaddened to 'ear zat you 'ave lost people I ztill can't allow you to zee 'im. Believe me, I've wanted to many times but I will nezzer back down from a promise, especially from 'im" Estelle said apologetically.

"Well, do you know how to get to the entrance of the link?" He asked, starting to clutch at straws now.

Estelle looked over and nodded ."I know where eet is but only Mada can remove ze barrier"

"So then, that's it…" Hermione said with a swallow. "…We walk constantly for weeks and it was all for nothing"

"I'm zorry" Estelle said not able to make eye contact with the brunette. "Truly I am".

The mood was unpleasant all the way through dinner that consisted of grilled rabbit steaks with a mix of certain vegetables like potatoes, turnips and parsnips. Despite the glorious taste of the food Hermione couldn't manage more than three bites before excusing herself. Harry was still under the impression that Hermione was still avoiding him so he was rather surprised when Hermione politely asked him to accompany her for a walk amongst the headstones.

Whilst the adolescents were away, the grown-ups were starting to engross themselves with the topic of the duo.

"She is so upset. Her heart has been broken again" Holly said.

"Aye, she is lucky she has Harry with her or she would be a wreck" Nivek added.

"I 'onestly didn't intend to 'urt 'er feelings, I just can't risk eet. If our world went back into war, who is to zay zat we would be able to come back. Even eef Mada could 'elp us."

"No-one is saying we can blame you, Hermione is upset coz she can't return home. But Es, that girl is not in a stable state of mind as it is, being rejected of ever getting home is her breaking point." Helga stated.

"What do you mean?"

"They both told you they were mourning their former partner's deaths…" started Holly.

"…They are both scared out of their lives at the dangerous people and creatures that they are unable to defend themselves against in the way they always did, with magic…" Nivek continued.

"…and they are both struggling with certain feelings that they themselves never wanted to happen, at least not this quickly, about each other. You can't help but think that Hermione if not Harry may not last long." Helga finished.

"What are you zaying?"

"Mental breakdowns, depression maybe even suicide. I mean how much hurt can someone take in one life time"

"Zurely it won't come to zat?"

"I sure hope not, though if she loses Harry I think that would be THE final straw" Holly said looking solemnly over her shoulder.

"That is another reason why I wanted to come see you. They won't admit it, not even to themselves, but they are positively, one hundred per cent made for each other" Helga informed. "I had my wits end trying, but I can't get through to them that it is ok to fall in love with your best friend."

"Ahh, you trickzter 'Elga. You zink my influence will 'elp them find each ozzer?" Estelle said with a grin and a raised eyebrow. "You know me too well, mon amie."

"So you'll try" Helga said almost begging.

"Oui" Estelle remarked "I may 'ave no use 'elping zem with zere quest but I will zertainly give zere 'earts a bit of 'conseil'"

At that Helga jumped for joy startling the other three "Woo…phew, about time, some progress".

Meanwhile outside Hermione was struggling to word exactly what she wanted to say to Harry. She didn't know what to mention first; the fact they may never go home, the fact that she may have been too harsh on her friend or the fact that she couldn't handle this on her own.

Harry decided to not even try and attempt a push of encouragement towards the bushy-haired girl to speak up. He knew this was an important conversation, perhaps the most important conversation they had ever had as friends. He could not even tell if it spelt good news or bad news but judging the nervousness of the girl he had a suspicion it was the former. But he wasn't going to test out his hypothesis, if his hypothesis was wrong he could be digging himself a deeper hole. So he waited patiently.

After three attempts at starting and another dozen nervous bites of her nails, she managed to stammer "I…ap..p…pologize".

"Sorry" Harry said, checking he heard right.

"I apologize" Hermione repeated "I have been rather stupid towards you today Harry and I'm sorry."

"Hermione, you're not stupid and I forgive you, but I need to know. What exactly were you angry at me about? The kiss or…what?"

"Nothing really, just that it scared me."

"It wasn't that bad a kiss was it" Harry said jokingly but he was still anxious.

"No, that is not what I meant" Hermione replied with a half-smile. "Just all the dilemma with the crystals, your rather surprising but lovely words. The timing mostly was the thing, I mean almost four months on and I felt that some irrational part of my mind thought you were pressuring me, that you had moved on too soon and that that would mean I would have to".

Harry was shocked. "Hermione, how could you think that?"

"I know, I find it stupid now but at the time I was ready to believe it."

"Look, I admit I have been able to keep my mind off it. I have dealt with death my whole life so this is not really new to me and maybe this place is helping keep my mind distracted too but I have not forgotten them and in fact I don't even think I could stop mourning Ginny but maybe I could If…" He stopped before he could say anymore and bit his tongue for extra measure. Hermione caught on though and replied "if?".

"Never mind"

"Look, no more hiding things ok, just say it"

"You'll hate me for it"

"I'll hate you even more if you don't tell me"

"'Kay, here it goes. If I could be with you." He recoiled instantly, waiting for the slap or the screech or the huff that would signify her anger at him but there was none. He looked up and saw Hermione just as she was before his declaration, seemingly unaffected. "Now, that wasn't so bad was it" She said with a hint of a smirk.

"You okay with that?"

"Should I be?"

"Well, I was expecting some kind of outburst in disgust at me"

"After today, nothing could disgust me, because I am too depressed to care anymore."

"Wow…you are really down aren't you?"

"What made you think that?" She replied sarcastically.

"Look, I'm sure there is another way to get to Mada without him knowing we have been here."

"Harry, this guy isn't dumb; he may even be more intelligent than Dumbledore by the stories Helga told us, I think somehow he would know we would have been here."

"Look, what about using the time turner again"

"Harry, you know it is a million to one chance that we will get knocked back into our universe."

"No, I meant go back to before we met Estelle then we go and find Mada ourselves"

"But how would that work the time turner is damaged and we would still probably be traced right back to Estelle's again, time doesn't erase our footprints."

"Ok, there must be a way round it."

"Screw it we are just gonna have to ask her for the map, that or steal it"

"Hermione, we can't do that?"

"You were the one to mention it right at the start of this journey, with your insensitivity. There is no time for manners anymore."

"Please, just think about it…"

"There is nothing to think about. We will get home if it kills us, literally. I will not stop. I will not be stopped. No force on this or our god's green earth can stop me. Are you with me or not?".

Harry hesitated, in deep thought for a few moments before sighing and saying "I will always be with you Hermione".

"Good, tomorrow, if we are denied again we leave for good, with the map and we find Mada Selyts. We end this nightmare for good."

They spent the last few minutes of their walk discussing what they would do before heading back inside. Both knowing this would be the last night they would spend with the others if the French woman refused to cooperate. They may well have to go it alone but they didn't care.

AN; Whoa, thought this chapter would never end. Will they go it alone? Find out next chapter.

AN2;I am gonna have a break with this story so i can focus on my luna/hermione fanfic


End file.
